Twins of Destiny: The Sorcerer's Stone (Discontinued)
by KamaUzu
Summary: What if it was someone else that said the prophecy? What if that certain someone was Lilly Evan's adopted younger sister? And mother to the other 'chosen one? Join Harry Potter and his cousin/sister Willow Nova on the path to the Wizarding world! Warning: Character OOC! Mostly-AU! Ratings may change! Rated T to be safe! Chapters semi-fix, Better Summary inside!
1. Prologue: Twins of Destiny

**Twins of Destiny: The Sorcerer's Stone**

* * *

**Summery: **

During the War, two prophecies were made. One was from the current Divinations teacher while the other was from a witch people know as Luna Victoria Evans-Nova. the other sister of Lilly Evans, and the mother of the other savior. The Prophecies caused the children of both sisters to know nothing of their wizard heritance until they receive a letter to Hogwarts. How would the Wizarding World survive with a pair of twins with unpredictable powers?

_Mostly AU! Characters a bit OOC! Pairings to be announced!_

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hello readers, and welcome to Twins of destiny, the Sorcerers stone! This is my first time writing something like this so please bear with me!

Just to make sure there are no confusions, the 'twins' are not actual twins. It is used in a mostly metaphoric way; The story is going to mostly be written in the characters P.O.V, so 'twins' are how they view each other because tecinally speaking, they were born at the same day and they think each other as a real family to the point they cast off the title of 'cousin' and started calling each other sister/brother/twin

Reviews are welcome!

-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

**Prologue: The Twins who Lived**

An old man appeared from thin air just as the clock struck midnight. He was tall thin, and very old judging by his white beard and hair. He was wearing long robes, and a brown cloak that swept the ground, and had bright blue eyes that once twinkled with kindness and mischief were now filled with sadness. This mysterious man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Walking down the streets toward his destination, he saw a cat looking at him over a fence, shaking his head, he walked up towards the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall," he told the cat, before it jumped off the fence, and turned into a very stern middle-aged women also wearing long robes and a brown cloak.

"How do you always recognize me?" she asked, "When not even the most observant person I know couldn't?"

"Just a feeling I guess," Dumbledore said before the two walked down the road. "Why are you here when you could have been cele...?"

"I've been looking for you all day, and Hagrid told me I'd find you here. And from the looks of it, he was correct. " Professor McGonagall answered before Albus could finish. "I came to ask about the_** Rumors **_I've heard about the Dark Lord. About why he's gone? And What actually stopped him?"

The look on Dumbledore's face turned sorrowful as he bowed his head. "I'm afraid so... last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow where both the Nova's and the Potters were... And... And... Killed them all..."

Professor McGonagall gasped as the truth was told. "Lilly... Luna... James... Severus... Oh Albus please tell me this is a nightmare... I don't want to believe it..."

Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the usually stern professor tried to prevent tears from falling. "I wish it was... Even I don't wish to believe it..."

"So...So..." Professor McGonagall's started to tremble, but continued: "So it's all true then? Voldemort also tried to kill their children, they're children who just happened to be born on the same day and time: Harry Potter, and Willow Nova? And how he failed, and due to it, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"H-How?" Professor McGonagall asked "After all the people he's killed, he couldn't kill 2 children? Even when it was the Avada Kedavra curse? How did they even survive?"

Dumbledore just shrugged. "I believe it had something to do with their mother's, but we could only guess now."

Tears started streaming down Professor McGonagall's face as they arrived at Number 4 Privet Street. Albus gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears as he took out a watch and checked the time. "Hagrid is late."

"Why are you here anyway?" McGonagall asked as she managed to calm down a bit. "Of all the places I've never expected you here."

"I'm here to bring Harry, and Willow to his aunt and uncle, I've placed blood wards to protect them from harm." Dumbledore told her.

"Dumbledore-you can't. Petunia hated Luna and Lilly for their magic. She hated Luna especially, since she was adopted, and for her heritage. And they have this son. I've watched them all day. Their son extremely rude, and don't respect his parents at all. This isn't the best choice for them, and if the reason is because of the blood wards, it wouldn't work on Willow, since Luna was..."

"Remember how Lilly and Luna were once found unconscious?" Albus asked, before Professor McGonagall nodded remembering that day like it was yesterday**(1) " **Luna found a spell in a book on how to make them her and the Evans a real family: votum familias **(2)**. The side effect was that it'll make them exhausted."

"But still... There must be a better place for them..."

"It's the best place," Dumbledore said "They can explain everything when they are older. I've written them a letter."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" sighed Professor McGonagall " However do you really think you can explain it all with a letter? The twins will be famous, and every child in our world will know their names."

"I understand, Minerva, but this will be the best place for him," Dumbledore repeated. "I mean, as famous they may be, they can't bear this much fame. They'll be away from all that until they are ready to take it."

McGonagall sighed again. " I can understand about the fame part, but leaving the twins it to Hagrid? Is it really ok?"

"I'd trust him with my life Minerva."

Just as Albus finished saying that, a loud "Boom!" Echoed and a large bike appeared with an huge man. He turned off the engine and got off, and carried 2 bundles in his arms.

"Thanks for helping Hagrid," Dumbledore said.

"No problem," Hagrid answered. "The twins fell asleep while we were flying over Bristol. Of course the house where the Novas and Potter lived in together is totally destroyed."

"I see..." Dumbledore said. "But speaking of which, where did you get that bike from?'

"Borrowed it from Remus" Hagrid said. "Took Sirius to convince him. "

"I...see..." Dumbledore said. "Well then, lets get this over with."

Dumbledore and the others looked into 2 bundles. Baby Harry had untidy jet-black hair and on his forehead was a curious cut, shaped like a bolt of lightening. Willow also had the same cut, only she had long, smooth snowy-white hair, and had bandages covering her left eye.

"Is that scar what I think it is? And why is Willow..?"

"Yes, they'll have that scar forever, and as to Willow; There were 2 death eaters that waited outside for their master, and when Voldemort was killed, they tried to kill them with a fire spell. Luna was the closest to the fire, and it burned her left eye. I managed to get there and put it out just in time,so at least her left eye isn't blind, however, it's going to leave a nasty scar. Anyways, let's get this over with."

Albus then walked over to the front door of number four and placed the bundles down. He then took out a letter and placed it with the bundle.

"Well then, we have no business here now," Dumbledore said. "I have a meeting to attend and then I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

McGonagall dried her tears and gave the twins a kiss on their foreheads. She then turned back into a cat and was gone.

"I'll be returning Remus his bike back," Hagrid told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded before Hagrid disappeared into the night sky. Dumbledore looked at the bundle of blankets that contained Harry Potter and Willow Nova and gave a sad smile. He really wished him all the luck in the world. After a final glance at the two, he disappeared into the night with a whisk of his cloak

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all for now! Hope you liked it!

And Please Review! It'll really help if I know if my process is going along ok!

* * *

**Notes:**

**1: **The incident will be explained in the future maybe

**2: ****votum familias** is a latin translation of the word "Vow of a Family"I know this is not a very good name, but I'm not really good with names.

The spell itself is almost like a blood adoption spell that other fanfictions use. I'm not exactly too sure how it works, but in this case, the caster must first cut out blood from their finger tips along with the person in which the bond is to be formed, and they place the finger tips together. Then the caster utters the chant of **votum** **familas** and the ritual forces the caster and bounders blood through each other, mixing the bloods, and at the same time transfering each other a portion of each other's magic before completing the ritual, making them almost like real sisters.


	2. Chapter 1: Going to the Zoo

**Author Notes:**

Welcome back to Twins of destiny!

For those that read this a few days ago, Yes, I did sort of re-write it since it didn't really work out as I hoped it would.

I hope you like this new chapter and please review!

_-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Going to the Zoo**_

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I slammed my head on the roof of my small, dimly lit room **_HARD_** as was jolted awake by Willow's screams. She may be upstairs in her closet, while I was downstairs in my cupboard, but when she screamed, it's as if she was screaming right in my ear.

Knowing that everyone would probably be up already, I quickly got dressed into some of Dudley's old clothes, and waited to be let out. As I waited, I could hear screams above fade away, before another scream were let out from who I believed to be from Aunt Petunia. However, before I could worry about the cousin who I called my twin sister, Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door and told me to make breakfast.

Sighing, I did as I was told, and proceeded to the kitchen to start making some bacon and eggs. I just finished with the eggs before Willow walked into the kitchen to start squeezing the oranges into juice. Her left eye was covered with bandages and successfully hiding her burn scar, while an old blonde greasy wig covered her head. She was wearing the old, ugly, worn out dress that's peppered all over with dull pink with little yellow flowers that had once belonged to our aunt. I hated how Willow was forced to wear that, she already had confidence issues, and by wearing that, it made people at school laugh at her, and then bully her as payback for being related to the school bully: Dudley Dursley. Which made matters even worse. If I wasn't allowed to even talk to her at school, she probably wouldn't have a thread of confidence left.

Dudley was my other cousin, but I felt nothing for him, and there was nothing that Willow and I had in common with him other than the fact that our mothers happened to his mother's sister. Dudley was a mean, over sized boy who liked to prey on anyone that was smaller than him - especially us, but mostly Willow. He had perfectly combed blonde hair on top of his abnormally pudgy head and had a loud mouth that constantly shouted for more sweets from his mother. Dudley always got what he wanted from his parents, no if's, and's, or but's about it.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were one of a kind, and I hated them equally... Well, maybe a bit more to Vernon ever since Willow actually believed what he said once on how she was a freak because of her looks, and it took me a whole month of school to finally change her mind on that. Uncle Vernon was practically Dudley in adult form - the only differences was the color of their hair and the fact Uncle Vernon had a large, black mustache that sat perched above his upper lip. Like Dudley, Uncle Vernon had a temper, but was ten times worse and he always took it out on Willow and me even when it wasn't our fault. Aunt Petunia however, unlike her husband and son, was a frail, little woman who spent the majority of her time nosing around the neighborhood so she could figure out the town gossip. And Although she didn't like us at all, she seemed to be less violent towards us and only became irritable when we spoke directly to her.

Willow and I were completely different from the family that we lived with. I was an abnormally skinny boy with jet black hair that always looked messed up not matter how much you brushed it. And behind my round, constantly broken glasses I had bright green eyes.

My twin cousin was the most obvious, one look at her true looks and anyone could guess that. She was a bit pale, and had a slender, thin, and pretty body about a few inches smaller than me. Under the wig she always wear to school,or when going out she actually had snowy-white shoulder-length hair, with jaw-length bangs that covered just over her ears. However, what really stood out from Willow was actually hidden under the bandages that covered her left eye. While Willow's Right eye was crystal blue and shined in the sun, her left eye however was jet black and hallow, as if it was dead. Due to this, Vernon made her cover it everyday, and make a lie that it was blind. Luckily, she had perfect vision and didn't need glasses, or I'm sure she might go insane trying to put on the bandages when she can't even see her face.

The only thing's me and Willow did share in common were our nose, and our lightning shaped scars, which was everything but normal. My scar sat in the middle of my forehead, while Willow's sat right above her left eye, where her burn covered almost the entire left side of her face.

"Watch out, the egg is starting to burn." Willow reminded me, before she continued to squeeze the oranges. Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I quickly flipped the eggs just in time, preventing it from burning.

We finished making enough breakfast just in time as a big, beefy man who we both recognized as Uncle Vernon came wobbling in along with our other cousin Dudley Dursley.

Willow quickly set up the breakfast table, before quickly carrying the breakfast to the table, along with a pitcher full of orange juice. Dudley started to count his mountain of presents, which looked like hard work for him much to my amusement (luckily the Dursley's didn't notice). When Dudley realized he had two presents less then last year, he almost threw a tantrum. Making the both of us wonder why he wasn't thankful for what he already has. I gave Dudley a look, which caught both Mr, and Mrs. Dursley's attention.

"Eat your food Potter!/ Nova!" They snapped at the same time before digging into their breakfast. With us following behind after we sat down on one of the remaining chairs and proceeded devouring our food.

Nova... Potter... Those were the only clues Willow and I had to our parents, since they were never mentioned in the house... Except the 'fact' that mine were both drunks and died in a car crash, while Willows was that her mother was a 'wore' and her father was an unemployed murderer, and highlighting the_ fact_ they hated her. Which even up to now even Willow and I had slight doubts to it, and even more ever since Willow started to feel**(1)** things.

After we finished breakfast, Willow and I quickly cleared the table while Dudley was opening his present's, and Aunt Petunia was on the phone calling Ms. Figg`s; an old woman who lives just down the street from us and she has to own about a million cats and takes the time to show us pictures of each one of them while she babysits us.

We were half-way finished when all of a sudden we heard a long groan from Aunt Petunia as she hung up the phone. "Bad news Vernon" she said as she sat down next to him. "Mrs. Figg can't take them because she broke her leg."

"Can't someone else take them?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Who else is there?" she asked. "No one else likes them."

A sudden burst of hope shot through me as I heard that. We weren't going to have to spend the day with Mrs. Figg! Did this mean that we might actually get to stay at the house without the Dursleys being there?

"We could just stay here," Willow whispered, mustering all her courage to get her thoughts out. However, it came crashing down by they're answers.

"I don't think so," Aunt Petunia scoffed. "I'm not going to let you two ruin the house."

"We won't do anything wrong," I begged. "Please- "

"Not a chance," Uncle Vernon said.

"Vernon, I don't think we have any other choice," Aunt Petunia sighed. "We're just going to have to take them to the zoo with us."

Willow was gobsmacked, but through her blue eye, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing I was - We were going to get to go to the zoo! It was a bit unexpected, but at least we could go!

"No!" Dudley shouted out in protest. "They can't go!"

"We don't have any other options," Aunt Petunia repeated miserably.

The tears suddenly began to fall from our cousin's eyes as he screamed and carried on about how we were going to ruin everything, but that didn't work for once. No matter how much he screamed and cried, we were still going.

We finished putting the dishes away before we sat down next to each other before a rare smile started to form on Willow's pale face. When she caught my smile, her smile only widened a bit, but we both tried to hide our excitement before they could notice that we were happy about this decision.

"They're going to ruin everything!" Dudley cried.

"No they won't Dudley, I'll make sure of it!" Aunt Petunia said over his loud cries. "Mummy will make sure that they don't destroy everything.

Just as she finished saying that there was a knock on the door that told me that Dudley's friend had finally arrived. When Aunt Petunia rushed off to answer the door, Dudley stopped crying immediately and shot both of us the meanest look that he could before running towards the door. Uncle Vernon's also gave us the same look which made Willow go behind me before he pointed one of his large, sausage-like fingers at us.

"You two are not to start any funny business," he said through his teeth. "Especially you Willow! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," we both said at once.

"And if you do," he continued. "I will keep you in your room's for a week."

"Yes, sir," we repeated.

When the kitchen door opened again, all focus went off of us and over to Aunt Petunia and the boy that's following her. I frowned when I saw who it was that was crossing into the room. It was Piers, one of the people I wished never to see the most. During school last year, Piers had always made it a point to ruin Willow's day on a regular basis. His favorite thing to do was make fun of the way that she dressed and the way that she looked in general. It was a usual thing of his to point out how ugly he thought she was, before going to me and ripping my glasses off my face, resulting Willow to try her best, despite her insecurity to get it back. Forcing her to do him favors such as doing his schoolwork if she didn't want my only pair of glasses to get broken... Which he eventually did later, but Willow blamed herself for days after fixing it with tape.

At first, he did that everyday, but after the teacher caught him red-handed, he stopped. However, it soon changed to a new way: make fun of the ugly, bandaged girl and her freak of a brother that no one liked.

"Please tell me that they aren't coming," Piers scoffed before he gave Willow a glare that made her shrink back behind me, terrified.

"They have to," Dudley said in disgust. "No one else wants them around all day."

Piers and Dudley laughed at their taunts, but I kept quiet. I couldn't let his comments ruin our day and possibly jeopardize our chances of going to the zoo - after all, it wasn't often that we were given the opportunity to have a good day. And maybe it will give me some time to talk with Willow.

"Let's go," Uncle Vernon said shortly as he struggled to get his enormous body out of his chair. "Everyone out to the car."

Piers and Dudley ran out of the front door while Aunt Petunia rushed over to the counter in the kitchen where her purse sat. She gave us a look on her way back that made me stand up, grabbed Willow's hand, and ran out to join Dudley and his friend in the back seats of the car. I managed to make Piers be at least a seat away from Willow as we were pushed into the very back seat because Dudley insisted that he sit closer to the door so he could get out before us.

As the car started to pull away from the driveway, I noticed Willow go tense before quickly lowering her head. I sighed, knowing something must be bothering her again. I took her left hand with my right and just held it, knowing this usually helps her calm down, or relax. As I saw her slowly relax, I leaned back into the seat, waiting to arrive at the zoo.

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V:**

As we drove over the highways toward the zoo, I stared out the window as Uncle Vernon began his usual speech to his wife about how idiotic the new employees at his office were. This, in Dudley's opinion, seemed to be a perfect opportunity to turn around and look at us both. I moved far away as possible as Piers joined in after a moment and they just looked at us without saying a word.

"What?" Harry asked, with barely restrained anger hidden under his voice.

"Why do you have those scars?" Piers asked.

"Harry got them in a car crash, and mine in an... attempt" I barely whispered. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because they make you look like freaks," Piers said. "Especially you, Ms. Ugly"

"They don't need those scars to look like freaks," Dudley laughed.

"Would you just turn around?" Harry asked angrily, before I froze when I felt Harry's Aura turn ghastly cold. "We weren't bothering you, and Willow is NOT ugly!"

"Just you being here bothers me, four-eyes," Piers said.

"Well, it is appropriate for us to take them to the zoo, isn't it?" Dudley said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Piers asked with a confused expression.

"We're going to the zoo," Dudley said. "They'll feel right at home with the other animals."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, his control nearly snapping.

"Don't you talk to them like that, Potter!" Uncle Vernon said. "And turn around boys - we're nearly there."

Dudley and Piers laughed and turned back so they were sitting right in their seats and began talking about a television show that they watched the other day. Harry looked at me sadly as I looked down. He gave a sigh before shifting over to me and wrapping a comforting arm around me.

"Your not ugly, nor a freak Willow," I heard him whisper in attempt to comfort me like he did many times in the past. "your my sister, and a pretty one at that."

The rest of the trip proceeded with silence (for us anyway), before we found ourselves parked at the entrance to the zoo. As soon as we came to a stop, Dudley and Piers threw their seat belts off and pushed the door open so they could run, or waddle (in Dudley's case) toward the line. Harry and I moved quickly after them, but Aunt Petunia grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back.

"There's no need to run," she said with a stern look, before adjusting my wig " And don't make it come off, understood?"

"Yes mame."

When Harry saw that I had been held back, he slowed down his pace and waited for our aunt and uncle to get ahead of us. Once they did, he gave me a small smile as I also returned him with a weak smile.

After Uncle Vernon paid for our tickets, I felt Harry's aura turned warmer than it usually was as I saw excitement glitter in his eyes. All around us, as far as the eye could see, were animals of all sorts that I had only ever seen before in books from school. As much as I looked forward to it, I just can't seem to be excited after what happened in the car, what Piers and Dudley said, and how Harry's aura turned a bit cold inside the car.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I heard laughter ring besides me, turning my head to the right, I saw a little girl sitting on her father's shoulders, laughing and pointing at the elephants that was nearby. I felt a pang of jealousy swell in my heart before I remembered the nightmare I had earlier that morning. I cracked up a small smile, before I felt Harry grab my hand and led me to follow our Aunt and Uncle to the Reptile house.

On our way there, Pier's and Dudley kept on chattering away in front of as we followed last from behind. I didn't even realize that I was lost in my thoughts before Harry shook me out of my thoughts.

"Nightmare?" he asked with a worried look

"...Yeah..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"...No..." I whispered and the conversation ended at that.

* * *

**===Reptile Room:===**

**Harry's P.O.V:**

Dudley was poking a glass cage hard with his pudgy fingers while the others stood around him looking into the cage to see what would happen. When Willow and I stepped over to see what was inside of the glass, the others walked away.

"This is boring," Dudley complained.

Once they waddled away to go look at some turtles, we stepped closer and saw the large Boa Constrictor that was laying inside. Seeing the size of the snake made me wonder why they had chosen such a small cage for something that looked so big. No wonder it looked so sad in there.

"Don't listen to Dudley," Willow spoke to the snake in a voice just above a whisper. "We think that this place is very interesting. He's just angry that you won't listen to him."

Much to our surprise... Well, maybe more to Willow's surprise, the snake moved closer to where we were standing and it began to look from one of us to the other. Maybe it knew that we weren't as mean as Dudley, or maybe it was just curious

"Do you think he can hear us?" I asked Willow.

"More like can 'it actually understand what I'm saying'?"

I nodded as the Boa Constrictor was now at our eye level. Now that it was stretched out, I could see just how massive the snake really was. Willow's dull eyes then shined with wonder as she saw it. Looking clearly impressed, and amazed.

"I can't imagine how Dudley could have thought that this amazing creäture was so boring" I heard her whisper in a voice so low I almost missed it.

**"Thank you very much young lady"** hissed the snake, which caused both me and Willow to almost fall over. Either it was just our mind playing tricks, or we just actually heard the snake talk.

"I don't believe it, Harry am I dreaming?" Willow asked before she pinched her hand. "Ow! Guess not."

"If you aren't Willow, then I probably am not well."

**"Willow and Harry huh? Those are good names." **The boa hissed, confirming we didn't make that up. "**It's been a while since I'd find polite viewers, but people who can actually hear me through the glass, and understand me? That's new."**

"So you get that a lot?" I asked the snake. "People bothering you?"

**"Yes."**

"It... It say's here your from Brazil." Willow said as she pointed at the small sign by the cage. "Was it... Nice there?"

**"I wish I knew,"** The boa sighed as its head fell** "I've been breed here, and I don't even know who my parents were."**

Willow's face fell as she looked sadly at the snake. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if it makes you feel better, Harry and I have never seen our parents either."

The snake re-locked its eyes with us as it re-sat up. Just as it looked like it was going to ask us something, I felt a great push come from behind and I fell to the ground right on top of Willow, who hissed as I accidentally nudged her in the ribs

"Out of the way Ugly, and Freak!" Dudley said before he shouted. " Mom! Dad! Pier! Look at the snake! It's moving!"

A great fury went through me as I stared at Dudley. It isn't fair! Why did he always get his way? What gave him the right to just push us to the ground when he wanted? What gave him the right to always make fun of Willow and I?! Why should he get to look at it again when he thought that it was boring?!

Just seconds after Dudley pushed us that the most unbelievable thing happened right in front of us. One moment, Dudley had his face pressed up to the glass, looking in at the snake. The next moment, the glass vanished and he fell face first into the pit that the snake was laying.

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia shouted. As she hurried over to get him, only to have the glass return back to where it was.

She was the only one that seemed to have noticed Dudley at that moment. The rest of the zoo turned and people began to scream as the Boa Constrictor that we had been 'talking' only moments ago slithered out of its cage and out into the open where everyone else was standing.

"The snake is out!" Piers shouted.

Everyone went into a panic and began to run, but Willow and I laid motionless on the ground where we had been pushed as the snake slithered right past us.

**"Thanks."** It hissed as it turned his head to face us** "And one more thing, you're not ugly or a freak, your both kind humans, I owe you one the next time we meet."**

My jaw dropped and Willow looked at me as the snake slithered out of sight. Questions started forming in our heads: How in the world did we understand what the snake was saying? And What happened to the glass?!

As we finally got our senses together, I helped Willow up just as Uncle Vernon got Dudley out of the cage.

He gave us a murderous look before he shouted "Into the car! All of you - now!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1):** Willow can sence things, and emotions are in the sort-of feel stage. She can only tell what emotions it is when the emotion is strong. this just means that she thinks that they are lying, but she' s not even sure.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope this is better than the last time!

-KamaUzu, the scythe of Whirlwinds

* * *

_**P.S:**_

**What house should I sort Harry and Willow in? P.M me please!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Author Notes:**

Next Chapter right up! I'm still wondering the pairings, but I have a pretty good idea what it'll be, but if you have any more ideas, I'm happy to hear them,

And Which house should I put Willow? The results so far are:

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryiffindor:0**

**Hufflepuff:0**

**Ravenclaw:0**

_-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

* * *

_**Willow's P.O.V:**_

I gulped as Uncle Vernon drove us back to Number 4 Privet Drive. The entire course was completely silent, but I could sense that Uncle Vernon was practically fuming on the spot and looked like he was about ready to explode from anger. I started to shiver, and this time, even holding Harry's hand wouldn't help.  
When the car was put into park, everyone scrambled out of the car. Harry and I ran to the door, but we hardly made it though before we were being pulled backward by our clothing by Uncle Vernon. He allowed the rest of the company to go through to the living room while he pulled us to the side and glared at us for a moment. I went even paler than my skin, I gripped onto Harry's hand even tighter. We're dead... We're so dead...

"I know this was your fault," Uncle Vernon breathed out finally. "And don't think for a minute that you're just going to get away with this - "

"We didn't do anything, Uncle Vernon!" Harry said, before pulling me behind him. "We weren't even near the glass!"

"It doesn't matter!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I know that you two were behind this! Now go to your cupboards - no meals for the week!"

"That isn't fair!" Harry shouted. "We didn't even do anything...! "

Before he could finish however, Uncle Vernon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he grabbed Harry's collar and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs before locking it. I heard him pound on the locked door as Uncle Vernon carried me, kicking and screaming, toward the linen closet to lock me into it.

"Let us out!" I shouted, "We didn't do it - we swear!" My cries were ignored by Uncle Vernon who went into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him so he couldn't hear another word we had to say. I continued to pound on my door as hot tears flowed down. What did we do to deserve this? Why?!

"Please! We Really didn't do this! Please!"

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

I pounded my cupboard door as I heard Willow's pleads to be let out. This sort of punishment wasn't unusual for Uncle Vernon to give us. When he said that we would be in the cupboards for a week, he meant every word of it (except for bathroom breaks). However, I was worried. Willow never, and I mean NEVER screamed like this before. Not when Dudley's gang almost caught her in their game of Freak Hunting, not when she cracked 3 ribs after someone pushed her down the stairs, and not even when Vernon slapped her straight across the face for say the word 'magic.' So what in the world caused her to be like this?!

I stopped pounding right after I heard Willow's screams fade away followed by a small 'thud.' I rested my forehead against the cupboard door as tears of my own started to flow. "Why were we left here? What did we do to deserve this?" I wondered before I slumped into my small bed, and fell asleep.

It was night-time by the time I woke up. When I heard snoring, I knew the Dursley`s went to sleep. Quickly, but as quietly as I could I managed to pick through the lock and open the door. I went straight to Willow's closet and found her awake, tear streaked, and dazed. I pushed her wig off, and lead her down to the kitchen, we got some food and drink. After we finished, she stared at me for about 5 minutes before she took a deep breath, as tears steadily streamed out her eyes again.

"H-Harry..." She whispered as she started into her glass of water... "I-I had that dream again... The flash... The screams... And... The fire..."

* * *

_**Flashback: Willow's P.O.V:**_

Everything around me was enveloped in darkness. I couldn't open my eyes, nor hear anything. The only thing I knew was that there was someone next to me holding onto my hand like I was their life. Although I couldn't actually see who it was, I knew that it was my brother Harry. I could sense it the sunshine-orange aura he always radiated, and the familiar grip of his hand, the same grip that told me that "Everything will be okay, I'll protect you with my life." And that I would be safe from anything as long as he was by my side.

However, I was suddenly picked up by someone with a Raven-blue aura, while Harry was picked up by a red one. I panicked, even through the auras felt similar. I didn't want to be separated from Harry, no matter what. I opened my mouth to try and speak, but the only thing that came out... Was a wail?

"Waaaaaahhhh!"

I must have frightened Harry as well, because the next thing I know, he was also crying at the top of his lungs! The figures holding the both of us panicked as the both of them tried desperately to stop our cries, but with no avail.

Then I was handed to a person with a silvery-white aura, she brushed my bangs away and sat down next to a yellow figure with Harry in her hands. They quietly linked our hands together, before singing a lullaby that - while blurred - was enough to stop my tears; Slowly, but surely I started to fall asleep, and before I knew it, my world fell into darkness.

I was later woken up when I felt myself being carried in someone's arms while a sudden explosion rang through my slightly clouded mind. I was slightly confused before I felt myself being lowered back onto what I think was a bed before I finally got my senses back to feel something that I wish that I have never felt.

Right in front of us -or rather in front of the white and yellow- was a hostile dark aura that... Let's just say it was so suffocating that I thought that I would have died many times if fear could actually kill someone.

As the dark aura approached, I could feel the tension slowly build up around the room as harsh, demanding blurred words rang through my ears, and despite the demand was blurred, it was enough to send fear through my bones.

Then, I heard another blurred shout as the tension in the room quickly changed from tense to pure hatred. I quickly grabbed Harry's hand as the owner of the dark aura screamed something else, and right after a flash of blinding green light appeared... The white and yellow figures fell to the ground as I felt them fade away into nothingness... While I've seen this kind of incident before a few times with animals... But when something like this happens right now... And to the figures... That only means that... They're dead.

The sound of insane laughter of the hostile aura surrounded me as I started to panic even more. I wanted to run. I wanted to grab Harry. Leave this place, and get away from the hostile aura, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't move!

"CRASH!"

The sudden sound of glass shattering was my only warning before the same flash of green was sent at me and Harry. Blinding pain shot throughout my body like fire burning me away as I heard the screams of Harry, me and the figure.

After what felt like eternity, the horrible screams finally died down as the dark figure disappeared like the white and yellow ones. Despite the slight pain that still lingered through my body, I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't dead... No... I know that he isn't dead. I don't know why, but that's the truth.

I couldn't think any more right after that through, because right after the figure disappeared someone else seemed to burst into the room. I couldn't tell how many were there due to the still on-going pounding pain that's eating away my head at the current moment, but what happened next made my current pain seem like a joke.

Fire -or something similar to it- stared to burn at the right side of my face and eye which sent so much pain that I was surprised that I didn't lose conscious right there. However...

WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!

Why is this happening?! Why is there so much pain?! So much death! What's going on?!

Those thoughts ran through my mind before I finally lost it... And I screamed.

_**Flashback End:**_

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

"It... The figures felt so familiar... The raven-blue... The white one... Felt a lot like mine" She whispered as she hugged the coach pillow " The red one... And The yellow one... they all felt warm... Just like yours... And then... The white and yellow... they died... It didn't look like it was on the streets... When the laughter started... And the green light...*shudders* Flashed..."

Willow started to shake again right after she finished, clearly terrified, and confused. I took one of her hands and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay now Willow, it won't get us here now." I didn't really sound convinced, who were the figures she talked about? How did they know that lullaby? "No more worries now except for the Dursley's..."

Willow rested her forehead over my shoulder before she whispered "I wish we could one day leave this house."

"Me too Willow, Me too..."

* * *

**Time skip: A Week Later...**

_**No Ones P.O.V**__**:**_

After the snake incident finally ended, both were worn out and cramped for being in the small space for so long. Willow and Harry made a mental agreement to temporarily not make their uncle mad. After a whole week, they certainly didn't want to be punished the same way for a while.

By the time they were let out, it was the almost July, and Dudley had already broken his new camcorder, crashed hid remote control airplane, and the first time out on his racing bike knocked down poor old Miss Figg as she was crossing Privet Drive on her crutches. The twins, despite their sort-of un-friendly relationship with her, was actually quite relieved when they saw that she was okay when they met her again on one of their walks.

However, there was no way to escape Dudley gang, who came over almost every day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but since Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. They were all quite happy in joining in Dudley's favorite game: Freak Hunting. Which really offended Harry, while making Willow feel down in the bumps.

Due to that, the twins spent most of their time out of the house, spending most of their time taking long walks, or going to the library where Willow drew, and wrote everything that her Uncle forbade, while Harry read every single book he found interesting.  
During one of their trips, Willow mentioned that she wished school will start soon if Dudley was to this almost everyday. Harry didn't really agree to it since they were going to Stonewall private school.

"We're going to be separated into dorms, and I really doubt we can see each other" Harry grumbled as he flipped another page from his book.  
"On the bright side, at least Dudley and Piers wouldn't go to Stonewall." Willow answered back, rubbing her bandaged face.

"I guess…" Harry stated sounding unconvinced

"However, I agree with you as a fact that with a name like Stonewall, you can't expect much from it.."

"Yeah..." Harry stated as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf before the two of them walked home. Just as they returned, Dudley was by the stairs, giving them a nasty smirk.

"They stuff people's head down toilets on their first day at Stonewall," Dudley told them. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks, the toilet has never had something as horrible as your head down it," Harry said. "It might get sick." Before he grabbed Willow by her hand and dragged her to the kitchen before the gears in Dudley brain could work out what he had said.

* * *

_**Time-skip: Some time in July**_

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

Mrs. Figg's babysat us again when Aunt Petunia dragged Dudley off to London to buy the Smeltings uniform. Surprisingly she had broken her leg again by colliding with one of her cats, which made her much less keen on them than she had been before. Willow munched happily on a slice of very stale, but very good (I wonder how she thinks it good) chocolate cake, while I fiddled with the television, looking for an interesting channel.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room in his brand-new uniform. Much to our amusement. The Smelting boys uniform was ridiculous in our opinion. It consisted of a maroon tail coat, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.  
As we looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, trying not to laugh. Uncle Vernon said it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. We didn't really agree to that, and it only fuelled our desire to laugh so much, we thought our ribs will crack in half just from it. So we just excused ourselves, and disappeared into our respective rooms.

The next morning a horrible smell greeted us when he walked into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had a large pot in a sink and Willow, being curious, looked down in it.

"What's this?" she asked.

Aunt Petunia appeared from behind her out of no where when Willow asked that question.

"Your new school uniforms," she said"

"Oh I didn't realize that it had to be so wet," I said.

"Don't look stupid," she snapped. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey. "It will look just like everyone else's when I'm finished."

I highly doubted that through. I imagined coming into my first day of Stonewall looking like he was wearing bits of elephant carcass or something. Taking a look at Willow, I could tell she was thinking the same way.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, wrinkling their noses at the smell coming from the new uniform's. Uncle Vernon sat down with his paper and Dudley sat down, banging his Smelting Stick which he carried everywhere. There was a sound of the post arriving and then letters fell onto the floor.

"Get the mail, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Willow get it," Dudley said.

"Get the mail, Willow," Uncle Vernon said.

"Please make Dudley get it," Willow said.

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

Before Willow could even react, Dudley slammed the stick straight into her stomach, making bile come up to her mouth before she fell to her knees, hacking. I quickly ran up to help Willow get up. Rage flowed threw me before suddenly a snake appeared out under the table and wrapped itself around Dudley without the intention to kill. The Dudley's screamed and tried to get the snake off, along with Vernon and Petunia. While they did that, we both took off to fetch the post. Knowing we'd get in trouble again.

"How did it get here?" Willow groaned as the screams continued echoing down the hall. "And what are we going to do? They're going to lock us up forever now... "

"I'm not too sure." I answered before I gently seated herself on the steps of the stairs, before getting the mail and sitting down next to her to inspect them.

There was wasn't much in the mail today: a postcard from Aunt Marge, who was taking a vacation on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, a magazine, and... A letter?...For me and Willow?

"What's... *Ouch*... Wrong?" Willow asked me as she leaned over my hands, while still clenching her stomach in pain.

"I-it's for you," I stammered before handing her letter to her.

"What?" she asked as she ripped it from my hand

"There's one for me as well," I held up the letter before I stared in astonishment at the envelope that I held in my hand. It was made of thick, heavy yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. I turned the letter over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounded by a large letter H. On the front of mine, written in green, was very neat handwriting that read:

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive**  
**Little Whingin****g****  
Surrey**

The only difference between my letter and Willow's appeared to be the name and the place (her's read the old bed sheet closet). Both of us, stunned in complete disbelief, just stared at the envelope for a moment.

"This... Is interesting..." Willow gasped out as she looked at the letter once more "But how did...?"

"NOVA! POTTER!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen making us flinch. I quickly handed my letter to Willow, telling her to keep an eye on it before I started to go to the kitchen, but just as I was going to, Dudley came out of nowhere before slamming his stick into Willow's stomach AGAIN and took both the mail **_and_ **our letters from her while she fell to the floor clenching her stomach.

"G... G...Give it...B-Back. " I heard her whimper as Dudley took our letter to Uncle Vernon, I ran after him just after I assured Willow I'll try to get it back. There were too many questions that needed to be answered, and now! Where could those letters be coming from? No one ever wrote to us! And how could they possibly have known where we slept at night? Only one way to know... And it's in that letter!

I quickly grabbed the other letters and followed Dudley, trying at least to snatch one back, but too late, Uncle Vernon plucked it out of his hands just as I almost got it.

"What's this?" Uncle Vernon demanded when he took the envelope.

"That's my letter along with Willow's!" I yelled at him trying to get it back but failing when he held me by my collar.

"Your letter?" he sneered before throwing me onto the floor, and opened Willow's letter. He pulled it out with one hand and glanced at it. His face went into a series of colours before it turned a porridge-grey colour.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

"What is it, dear?" Aunt Petunia asked as she walked over with a cup of tea in hand.

"Look!"

"What are...Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!" Aunt Petunia gasped as she dropped her tea and stared at the letter. They stared at each other, before Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach.

"Dudley, step away!" Uncle Vernon shouted, which shocked me. He has never yelled at him before, but what did he read that made him this tense?

Dudley huffed, but stomped over to his chair and mumbled about how unfair it was. I just wanted to kill him here and now, he thinks he could hit Willow in the stomach twice and get to read what was ours without us even knowing what it was ourselves?!

"How did they find us?" Uncle Vernon whispered, but I caught it anyway.

"Who?" I asked at once.

Both of them looked at the me and Dudley, looking like they forgot that we were even in the room. Moving faster than I had ever seen him move, Uncle Vernon jumped out of his chair and pointed toward the door.

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

"NOT WITHOUT OUR LETTERS!" I shouted. "I WANT OUR LETTERS!"

"Out!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both me and Dudley by the scruff of our necks and threw us out of the kitchen, before slamming the door closed. I landed next to Willow, who was breathing deeply through her nose, but stopped just to give me a confused look before sighing once she realized what had happened.

"What are they about?" Dudley demanded once he had sat up.

"How should I know?" I asked him. "You took them from us before Willow and I could look at them!"

The two of us argued for a moment before I noticed Willow silently crawled over to the door and started listening in to the conversation that our aunt and uncle having. Dudley and I seemed to have the same idea as we both wrestled to get to the best spot. Of course, being as he was at least three times our size, he shoved me away, and kicked away Willow by the stomach _**AGAIN**_! As Willow flew and landed a few feet from me, she curled up into a ball once more and panted in extreme pain. I quickly tried to ease her pain before he rasped out that I try to listen to what Aunt and Uncle were saying before she literally fainted from the pain. I quickly removed one of my sheets from the cupboard to cover her before I held my glasses, and I tried to hear from under the door.

"Vernon," I heard Aunt Petunia say in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. "However, how did this happen? I thought you said that we could get it out of them,"

_"Get what out? "_ I wondered before I continued hearing.

"We did everything we could, Vernon," Aunt Petunia said hopelessly. "We should have known that this would happen eventually - just look who their parents were, especially Willow's parents. That Snape boy and that FREAK."

_"Snape? I thought Willow's last name was Nova!"_

"We should have never let them into this house," Uncle Vernon grunted. "Just imagine what they could have done to Dudley."

"It's too late now," his wife sighed. "No one will take them... But what are we going to do now?"

I could hear Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, there is no way that we are sending them to that place, they won't get a dime out of us to get this nonsense into their heads. We'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."

"So we just ignore them?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Vernon, I know these kinds of people, they may never stop."

"They can't bother us forever, We just won't respond." he said. "We will put an end to this Petunia. They cannot force us to do anything that we don't want to."

"But..."

"I'm not having one, let alone two, in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense? Especially that Willow!We are not letting her have that freakish ability her parents did!"

"_Ability? Could he be talking about Willow's ability to sense people's __aura?__ No... Willow never told anybody about it except for me... So what...?__"_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps, I quickly went over to Willow and barely woke her up before I half-carried her as far away as we could from the door. Dudley didn't make hear it as fast as I did and didn't make away far. As Willow fell asleep on the couch with me sitting in a chair nearby, I had found quite amusing as i heard Uncle Vernon scold Dudley while we were in the sitting room acting like we hadn't heard a thing.

* * *

**==Time skip==**

I didn't know how long we stayed in the living room, without being disturbed as I looked over Willow. By the time Willow recovered enough to sit up, it was already night-time, but she still felt pain in the stomach and she couldn't stomach down the anything I tried to give her. I felt rage surge threw me, if only I could find some way to avenge Willow!

My thoughts however was interrupted when Uncle Vernon visited us in the living room. He walked up to us seeming more twitchy than I had ever seen him before, and although he was trying to keep a calm look on his face, he looked like he was struggling to not have a raging fit.

"Where's our... letters?" asked Willow quietly as Uncle Vernon stood only a few feet away. "Who's writing to us?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," I said angrily, "it had my cupboard and Willow's closet on it!"  
"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, he took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Well then - children – about your rooms. Your Aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you two moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

Willow's eyes flickered over to mine in surprise as we started at Uncle Vernon. While what he said was true, I hardly doubted that this was something that he had just realized. We had been squeezing into closets to sleep since the night that we arrived on their doorstep and we hardly thought that he had just come to discover that this was unnecessary.

"I think that ought to do. Now get to it, there isn't a moment to waste." He continued, "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

Deciding not to argue, I motioned to Willow to start moving. It took us only one trip, before everything we owned was moved up to Dudley's second bedroom, also known as his 'Toy Room' where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. However after looking inside I'd say this is better called a "Trash Room."

Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. The only things that seemed okay was the shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched... But at least Willow looked happy about it.

"This isn't fair! I don't want them in there... I need that room... make them get out..." I heard Dudley brawling at his mother from downstairs.

"I'm sorry, Dudley-dear," Aunt Petunia sighed. "But they need to be in that room. They're much too big to be in those closets."

I sighed as I sat down on the bed while Willow sat near the window looking into the backyard with a book in hand and a confused look. Sighing, I remembered I still have yet to tell her what I heard.

"I've always wished to be in a proper bedroom, but this isn't how I wanted it to be." she whispered "it's because of the letters... Right?"

I looked at her with shock before I answered with a "Yeah... But if you knew that, then why...?"

"I confused because I'm wondering what was on that letter that made them so scared. I could literally feel it radiating off their auras." She said before she removed her bandages and wig, looking at me with her mismatched eyes. "How do you think they knew where we slept anyway? Do you think that it's someone that we know?"

"I don't know," I murmured. "However, I think it had something to do with our parents... Speaking of which, I also heard something interesting..."

"Interesting?" She asked before taking the other seat on the bed "Can you please tell me?"

I sighed before I quickly revealed all the thing's I heard from the door, how Aunt and Uncle were trying to get something out of us, how they were preventing Willow from using some ability I'm sure it was not her sensor, and finally, about this mysterious "Snape" person. Who I believe was Willow's Father.

By the time I finished, Willow was staring at me gob-smacked. After a full... 5 minutes passed, she took a deep breath before collapsing on the bed and buried her face into a pillow which she grabbed from the bed.

"Snape? My father was a 'Snape?' Then why am I called Willow Nova, and not Snape? Why...? Are they actually... Lying about my parents?" was all I heard her utter out through the pillow as she just continued muttering "Why?"

"I don't know Willow..." I whispered before I tried to pry the pillow away. " I don't know... I... I... just wish that we would have read those letters when we got the chance."

"I wished I could have hid it better..." she muttered

"It wasn't your fault."

"Whatever you say Harry, Whatever you say..."


	4. Chapter 3: Letters Letters, Letters!

**Author Notes:**

Hello again dear readers! Welcome back to reading the Twins of Destiny!

I'm thinking of getting a beta reader, so if anyone is interested please let me know!

_-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

Which house should I put Willow? The results so far are:

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryiffindor:2**

**Hufflepuff:0**

**Ravenclaw:0**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Letters, Letters, and More Letters!**

* * *

**===The Next Day===**

**_Willow's P.O.V:_**

Breakfast was a quite affair the next morning. All except Dudley, who screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, and kicked his mother, trying to have his room back, which failed horribly. Harry sat next to me eating, while I just continued eating some soft, or liquid food such as fried eggs, milk, and juice. While I felt better then yesterday, the blows caused its damage, and I could hardly stomach down hard food without it making me feel I have rocks in my stomach. As I closed my eyes for a split second, I felt Harry's aura went red for a second before Dudley to suddenly tripped over a banana peel that I was certain it wasn't there earlier, which caused him to fly head first into the trash bin.

As that happened, we heard the mail arrive. Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to us, made Dudley go and get it. we heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, and Ms. W. Nova, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -"

Before he could finish however, Uncle Vernon jumped up and ran down the hall so fast Harry and I couldn't even blink. Harry jumped up and followed Uncle Vernon, while I -after a moment hesitation- followed as well. When we saw Uncle Vernon with our letters, we tackled him (I wonder how I got the courage to do it), and tried to rip our letters out of his hand. After a minute of confused fighting, where everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick (luckily I didn't get hit to the stomach again), Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with the letter clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at us. "Dudley – go – just go."

Harry and I huffed, and groaned from our bruises before we both stomped back to our room, when we got there, I locked the door, and we started discussing.

"We just moved here yesterday," I stated as I sat by my favourite spot next to the window. "If that person who sent us that letter someone knew we had moved out of the cupboard and seemed to know we hadn't received our first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again?"

"I believe so, but if that's the case, we need a plan to get one of it so we can read it." Harry agreed, "But how are we supposed to get it

"I have an idea that might just work," I replied hesitantly after a few moments of thinking before I waved him over and stated my plan...

**==Next Day: 6:00 am==**

The Alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. I quickly turned it off, and got dressed, along with Harry, who was as desperate as I was at the moment to get the letter. So as quietly as we could, we walked down the stairs, without turning on the lights.

"Shh!" Harry shushed me when I stepped on a creaky board. "Do you want us to be caught?!"

"Of course not!" I answered quietly.

"Then be careful!" he whispered as we crossed the dark hall towards the front door "If they find out then..."

**"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"**

**"WWWHHHAAAAA?!"** The both of us yelped as we leaped into the air; Apparently Harry stomped on something big and squishy on the doormat, and something very alive!

Lights flicked on right after we screamed, and to our horror we realized that the big, squishy something had been our uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that we didn't do exactly what we had planed to do. He shouted at us for about half an hour and then told us to go make him a cup of tea. We shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time we finished and got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. We could see six letters addressed in green ink.

"We want -" I began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before our eyes. Making me almost want to cry while Harry looked murderous.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot... With a fruitcake? Harry also saw that beside me from upstairs, and we both started to question the sanity of our Uncle.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon as he continued to nail the mail slot shut

"At times like this, I am really glad we aren't directly related to them" I whispered to Harry.

"Me too."

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

Days passed since I accidentally stepped on Uncle Vernon, but still the letters came. Which made our uncle angrier and more desperate to stop them from arriving. Despite nailing up the mail slot, the letters found their way in through the windows. Once they were nailed shut, they began arriving in the... "Strangest"... Ways as possible: Through milk cartons, through the eggs, and they would even appear by bags that would surround the house. By the end of the week, our uncle grew mad and began talking nonsense. It wasn't until Sunday that he seemed to be somewhat calm.

"Excellent," Uncle Vernon chuckled to himself as Willow poured him another cup of tea. "Sunday is the best day of the week, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"If you say so," I muttered absent-mindedly.

Vernon had been going on for hours saying how wonderful it was on that day. He couldn't be more pleased that the postman wouldn't be delivering that day, but Willow and I couldn't have been more miserable.

Willow believed that we'll find answers to who our real identity's are if we could just see the letter, but through all of Uncle Vernon's attempts, we had failed to get a hold of them.

"What do they say?" Willow asked for the millionth time that week. "Why are you...?"

"Keep your mouth shut," Vernon snapped.

Knowing that I wouldn't get another word out of him about the message that we received, I scooted over on the couch to let Willow sit myself, Willow's eyes started to show signs that she was almost. _**ALMOST**_ accepting defeat, and looked miserable, even the time when I saw her birthday present to me was cracked by Pier. However, how could I blame her? Never before in our lives had anyone tried to reach out to us like this mysterious person that was sending us these letters, and it only saddened us more that we would never know why they wanted to talk to us.

Aunt Petunia brought took a sip of her tea as she looked at her husband who looked more pleased that he wasn't losing his mind over what would come in the post that day. Our uncle happily sipped the tea Willow poured for him, and sighed in delight as he looked around at the silent room.

Willow was about to stand up and leave when what happened next was so sudden and unimaginable that I nearly thought that it was a dream of mine. The ground underneath us seemed to rumble, and before I knew it, the fireplace right next to us coughed out an enormous stream of letters and into the room. It never seemed like it was going to end, and before we knew it, the entire room was filling with the letters... Our letters.

"Get one!" Willow boldly yelled to me suddenly, I stared at her dumbstruck for a second before we both grabbed one and tried to make an escape, and only realized that we were being followed when I heard Uncle Vernon's shouts of protest behind me.

"Don't you dare open those!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly over the smashing of the letters against the walls.

"LIKE WE CARE!" I screamed. Before I was tackled to the ground by our uncle and the letter was wrestled from my grip. I put up a good fight, but he was no match for the mass that was Vernon Dursley. When I noticed Willow paralysed with shock in front of me I quickly told her to run, which she did, but just as she did, she was tripped on the way out by Dudley who was instructed to stop me by his mother. I watched horribly as Dudley then sat onto her, preventing her to run away. Before Aunt Petunia snatched the letter away.

"It's my letter!" I shouted. Trying to get out of my Uncles heavy weight. "And get off her!"

"OUT! OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!"Uncle Vernon screamed before he seized me around the waist, while Aunt Petunia grabbed Willow by the arm, and threw us into the hall. When Dudley had run out with his chubby arms over his face. They slammed the door shut behind him, but I could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but failing. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V:**

Ten minutes later we had wrenched our way through boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him around the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. Much to Harry's amusement

We were in the car for a long time, even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where we were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. Muttering "Shake'em off... shake'em off."

We didn't stop to eat or drink all day, and by nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Finally, Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. We quickly ate the small amount of food that we were given before we were all sent to bed. Since the room we rented only had two beds, Harry and I were told that we would have to lie on the floor so that Dudley would get his own bed while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would share the other one.

After we were given a few blankets and we tried to find the best spots in the place to sleep. While we were used to sleeping on the floor, we were used to sleeping in a cramped closet, a big room as big as this wasn't anything that we weren't used to. Making Harry and I stay up for the whole night.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

We were having stale corn flakes and cold hard bread for breakfast the next day. When we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon opened the door to see motel worker with a curious look on his face.

"Scuse me, but is any of you Mr. H. Potter and Mrs. W. Nova? Only I got about tw'undred of these at the front desk."

He held up 2 letters so we could read the green ink address:

**Mr. H. Potter/ Ms. W. Nova**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

Willow and I were dumbstruck, but I managed to regain my senses quickly enough to run up to him and yell a "We're right here!"

"Well, hello, sir," he tipped his hat. "It appears that someone is trying to get in contact with you. Just this morning, all of these letters appeared at the front desk - '

"NO!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he pushed me away from the door. Before much to our dismay, he ordered the workers to burn them all, saying how it was "Dangerous" before slamming the door in his face.

All the Dursleys had their eyes on us and I was suddenly angry that I hadn't moved fast enough to get one of those letters away from the man at the door. After a few minutes passed, Uncle Vernon ordered us to pack up. Which we followed without a fuss, and after 10 minutes, we were on the road again.

Another day on the road wasn't something that anyone wanted to deal with. Willow and I sat in the back of the car as we wondered who this sender may be. Willow was happy that finally someone actually cared about us so much, they stubbornly mailed letters to us. However, I was wondering Who this person was that they were determined to get in contact with us. I had no idea who they were or how they figured out where we were staying, but I had a feeling that it was going to be really hard to get out of their sight since they knew where we were at that motel.

It was nightfall by the time the car stopped. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked us all inside the car, and disappeared into rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car as Dudley shivered.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Just when he finished saying that, I realized something... Today was Monday, July, 30. Tomorrow will be July,31... Me and Willow's Birthday. Of course, our birthdays were never exactly fun. Instead, they were 'bad' in my opinion, and 'the worst' in Willow's opinion(to the point where she forgets that it was also her birthday as well). Last time, I received a dirty pair of old socks, while Willow got nothing, not even a new roll of bandages.

But still, you weren't eleven every day... For once at least I can celebrate it with Willow this time instead of just giving presents, and leaving it again... Just like what happened after we were separated into different cupboards 5 years ago...

Just as I thought that, Uncle Vernon came back back with some food, and told us to follow him. The wind was blowing hard and the rain was falling heavily when we stepped out of the vehicle, so hard that I gripped Willow's hand, fearing that she'll get blown away.

As we walked through the rain behind the Dursley`s. When we got onto a dock on the sea, and found a small boat rocking through the violent sea that was attached to a pole next to me. My eyes widened, surely he wasn't...

"Everyone get in!" Uncle Vernon ordered, confirming my fears. Sighing, I helped Willow down into the boat after Dudley got in and then jumped in next to me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got in afterwards and then we were off into the ocean. We were all soaked and I was shivering heavily from the wind that was blowing against us. Noticing this, Willow scooted close to me in attempt to get ourselves warmer.

As we sailed, Willow shook my shoulder before pointing behind me. Turning around, I saw a shack sitting on top of a rock that didn't connect to any part of the main land. For a moment I wondered how Uncle Vernon knew about this place, but the condition around me made that thought fly out of my head.

"There's a house just up there!" Uncle Vernon pointed ahead. "That's where we're going to stay! There is no way that anyone is going to be able to find us there!"

Sighing, we all just waited to get there. After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. Upon arriving, a strong smell of seaweed filled my nose, while the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls. The fireplace was damp empty, and there were only two rooms. I shivered a bit as the wind blew past my threadbare clothes, doubting that we'd survive to tomorrow.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" Uncle Vernon said cheerfully, as he failed lighting up the damp wood in the fireplace. He was in a very good mood, obviously thinking he won since nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.

I saw Willow's eyes fall into a full on defeat once Uncle Vernon said that. He was quite right on that one, there was no way anyone could get here in a storm like this, but as much as I agreed on that opinion, I couldn't help but hope that the letters would still make it here. At least to let us know that the sender didn't give on us yet, or just at least to make Willow happy.

"I don't like this place..." She whispered to me after Uncle Vernon got the fire starting.

"It's going to be okay," I said as we warmed ourselves next to the fire.

"I hope so..."

"Stop complaining and eat your food!" Uncle Vernon shouted when he heard me before he tossed over a bag of chips to each of us. We opened it hesitantly after the fire seemed to have gotten rid of most of the water on our clothes. Once we were finished, we all tossed our trash into the fire to keep it burning for a while longer before we were instructed to go to sleep.

Since there was only one bed available, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took that one while Dudley took the only couch in the shack. That left Willow and me to grab some mouldy blankets and try to find a decent place on the floor.

As night fell, the fire went out, and the promised storm blew up around us. Spraying from the high waves splattered the walls of the hunt and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. I felt that the cabin would collapse on us any moment.

After moments of walking and searching, Willow settled herself in the corner, before unwrapping her wet bandages that covered her burn, and removed the wig, letting her hair flow as the wind blew around her. She wrapped herself in her bed sheet and covered a windy opening between the wood with a blank look in her eyes that I knew too well. Sighing, I shifted over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah..." She whispered as she curled up tighter as the wind blew past up. "With the storm like this, I'm surprised the others could sleep in the first place."

"That's not main reason right?" I asked, getting silence for my answer which confirming my guess.

We sat there in silence for a while before I broke the silence with a question I know she probably doesn't like talking about.

"Do you know what day is it tomorrow?"

"How can I forget? It's your birthday." She answered before looking up a me.. "I'm sorry... But I forgotten my gift at home..."

"It's not just my birthday Willow," I said before sitting down next to her. "It's Our birthday." I stated as I drew a birthday cake in the dust."

"What difference does that make?"

"*Sigh* Willow..." I said as I shook my head. "it makes a lot of difference.'

"You know very well..."

"I know, I know... You don't like your own birthdays... But think of it as a gift to me... At least we could celebrate it together as a real family... You don't have to call it your birthday... But at least can we celebrate it together for once again after 5 years of life?"

Willow just lowered her head, and gripped some of her hair as if she was having a mental debate with herself before she finally answered in the bravest voice I've heard from her all these years."*Sigh* Fine, I'm not going to win am I now? Very well then, if you wish me to do this as my gift to you, then you shall do this as a gift for me, Deal?"

"Deal." I smiled as I checked my half-working watch for the time. "3 minutes left till we become eleven."

"2 minutes now?" Willow asked as she shifted over to the cake drawn into the dust.

"One minute to go and we'll be eleven...Thirty seconds... Twenty... ten... Nine – Three... Two... One..."

"Happy Birthday..." We said it together before we both blew the cake away in the dust. However just as we did that, we heard a... knock on the door?

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I stared at Willow, who also gave me the same look. Did we just imagine that?

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Apparently not.

* * *

**A/N:**

And...CUT!


	5. Chapter 4: Truth of Our Parents

**Author Notes:**

Hello again dear readers! I know I'm writing this a bit too fast, but at least I have some time to write before I don't have any time anymore.

And I'm still thinking of getting a beta reader, so if anyone is interested please let me know!

_-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

Which house should I put Willow? The results so far are:

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryiffindor:3**

**Hufflepuff:3**

**Ravenclaw:1**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth of Our Parents, They Never Hated me**

* * *

_**Willow's P.O.V:**_

Harry and I looked at each other once more as the knocking continued to echo the air, followed by a small 'boom' from the lighting. I was torn between opening the door and let whoever's there in, but at the same time I was actually a bit hesitant.

As I wondered, I missed a 'click!' Followed by the door opening. Harry however, heard it and pushed the both of us behind the fireplace while I covered my hair with my blanket. I don't really know about Harry, but I was a little scared. The person outside seemed to have a very unstable aura, which radiated from 'I'll kill you!' to 'I won't harm you.' And due to this, I could hardly tell if he's going to harm us or not.

"...Harry?... Willow?" a kind voice from the stranger asked lightly as he walked into the cabin. "I know your around here somewhere... Can you please come out? And Willow, if you could er... 'feel' me, I know I feel a little unstable, but I swear I'm not going to hurt the either of you."

Harry and I looked at each other, while I was wondering if I should trust the voice or not, while he didn't radiate any signs animosity, I just couldn't be sure. Sighing, I finally decided to come out, Harry seemed to know what I was thinking, before he grasped my right hand and we both took a deep breath before we walked out to face the intruder.

The stranger waited quietly as the both of us to walk out from behind the fireplace, as he removed the hood that covered his face. Revealing a scarred, pale face that was a shade or two darker then my own. He had light brown hair, and his clothing is consistently shabby and patched. He was holding a box in his left hand while he held a stick in the other. However, through his green eyes I could only see kindness, and the desire to help, making me wonder why he had half his aura yelling "I'll kill you!" in the first place.

"Long time no see you two," he smiled lightly as he lifted the box to us. "Here's a little something for you two. I..."

Before he could finish however, the stranger slipped on a wet spot on the floor before he yelped and fell face-first into the ground and onto the box. He stood back up before looking at the half-squashed box with something that looked like 'Oh no..' radiating in his eyes.

Before I could ask if he was okay, the light went on and we both turned to see Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon come down as the stranger stared at the half-crushed box as he stood up. However, what shocked me was that Uncle Vernon was carrying a rifle, and was pointing at the stranger with the intention to shoot if necessary.

"Get Out this instance! You are trespassing!" He demanded as he aimed the rifle at the stranger. However, before I could blink, the stranger waved his stick and the rifle was all of a sudden tied up in a knot.

"If you'd please, I wish to talk in peace."" He said before turning his gaze back at us and gave handed us the box again. "Sorry about it now it's crushed, but it should still at least taste good"

Harry and I looked at each other. Harry's look gave a 'We don't even know this person, and yet he got us a present?' However, I accepted the box after a moments mental debate, and opened the box to revel a recently squashed chocolate cake with snowy white icing that wrote: Happy birthday Willow and Harry!

The stranger rubbed his back of his head sheepishly as he went a bit pink. I let out a small laugh, before shaking my head. "Don't worry! I like it! I can see you put your effort into it!"

"Me too!" Harry followed after I handed the cake to him, and he placed it on the coach. "However, who are you sir? Why are you here? And How do you know us... (whispers) and Willow's... Sense?"

The stranger looked at us sadly before he waved his stick again, and fire sprang from the fireplace. Warming the air slightly before he sat on the coach. "My name is Remus Lupin, but you can just call me Remus if you like. And I knew both of your parents of course. You are a splitting image of your father, but with your mothers eyes... And Willow here..."

He said before looking into my eyes. "I feel I'm looking at your mother Willow, you have some of her abilities, and you look exactly like her except for your hair, and eyes. And to why I am here... "

He wiped out 2 familiar letters before handing it to us. We started at it for a second before we recognized it as the same letter we've tried to read for the past week. We took a deep breath before we both ripped open the envelope to find a letter. Opening mine, I read mine silently:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Dear Willow Celestia Eileen Nova,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

After I finished reading my letter, I was confused. What was Hogwarts? I was about to ask Remus when my stomach rumbled, making me blush. Harry laughed a bit, before his stomach also rumbled.

Remus burst into laughter as our faces both turned into a nice peach colour before walked towards the now lighted fireplace. A few minutes later, the smell of sausages filled the air. He smiled at us as he gave both me and Harry six fat, slightly burnt, sausages on a plate. We both sat down on the coach before we devoured our share, as Dudley looked at us from afar, while we heard Uncle Vernon whisper to him something about not accepting anything from Remus.

"Erm... Remus?" I said, after I finished eating, gulping down a feeling I might regret this. ""I'm confused... what's...Hogwarts?""

Remus gave me a look of shock, surprise, and alarm before he looked at the both of us. "Your kidding right? Surely you should know! Haven't you ever wondered where your parents learned it from?"

"Learned what?" Harry and I asked.

"Learned What?! Learned _**WHAT**_?!" Remus screeched before he jumped from his crouching position and send the Dursely's a glare. "Why don't they know anything?! You mean you haven't told them anything?!"

"I do know Math, English, History,Science...," Harry paused for a moment before he continued. "... and some guitar from a kind man, and so on..."

"I do too, but mine's the violin..." I added. Remus just gave us a horrified look before he started mumbling something about how our parents will be 'dancing in their graves' if they knew about this. I wondered why he's saying this when my parents hated me, unlike Harry's... Unless...

"That's not what I mean!" He groaned out after a moment. "What I meant was about your heritage! Your wizards! Two great ones too if you could be trained properly! That's why you've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

The room went silent right after Remus said that, I stared at him as if he was crazy, there was absolutely no way that Harry and I could be a wizard! They were just made up stories...!... But if that's the case, how did Remus do all that?!

"There, There must be a mistake!" Harry managed to finally get out, still a little inconvenienced "We can't be Wizards, we're... Erm ...Just Normal twins!"

"Twins huh..?" Remus smiled sadly as he shook his head. "Well then, what about the times you get angry or scared? Anything happening between the both of you couldn't explain?"

The both of us gulped as we realized he was right. Once, when Dudley and his gang chased us, we all of a sudden were on top of the school roof, and another time when I was 5, they dyed my hair black, but the next morning it turned back to its normal colour, resulting me to be forced to put on a wig everyday.

"I thought so," Remus stated.

"They are not going I tell you!" Uncle Vernon shouted, finally snapping out of his shock from the bent gun "We vowed that when we took them in that we would stamp this madness out of them!"

"YOU KNEW?!" Harry yelled while I just stood there speechless; Trying to processes what I had just heard.

"KNEW?! Of course I knew!" Aunt Petunia said. "When my parents found out that my 'perfect' sisters were witches, they were so proud. When only I saw what they really were... A Freak. First that mother of yours" she pointed at me "Introduced Lily to your father, and then helped Lily get together with that Potter boy and had Harry, while she married that Snape boy and had you. But oh, despite being known as this 'Aegis', her magic still didn't prevent them all from being blown up!"

"B...B...BLOWN?! MY PARENTS...WHAT!?" I finally managed to whisper out "You were lying?!"

"Blown up?!" Harry shouted. "You said my parents died in a died in a car crash! While Willow..."

"You said they hated me..." I whispered as I felt the wind around me go freezing cold before I shouted out the next lines. **"That was a lie right?! My Parents never hated me, my mother was never a whore! And my Father didn't murder my mother because he hated the both of us! That's actually a lie isn't it?!"**

"LIKE THAT"S THE WORST SLANDER I'VE EVER HEARD! LIKE A CAR CRASH COULD EVER KILL LILY AND JAMES!" Remus roared before a bottle that sat nearby smashed into pieces. "AND SEVERUS LOVED LUNA AND WILLOW WITH HIS LIFE! AND HE WOULD ALSO DIE FOR THEM! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"It doesn't matter!" Uncle Vernon shouted again before he attempted to grab me. "They are not going! I'll force them here if I have to! Because I am not paying for some crack-pot old fool to each them magic tricks!"

However, before he could reach me however, I did something I thought I'd never do... I punched him straight into the face, sending him flying and crashing to a wall.

"I... I..." I whispered before I slumped down onto the coach nearby as I let my tears fall. "My parents... Loved me... They never... Hated me..."

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

The objects on the room started to lift into the air, and the wind started to blow harder as usual as Willow continued to mutter "They never hated me... They didn't..."

As Uncle Vernon stood up, Remus glared at him and gritted out in a deadly voice. "NEVER insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me. And both of them will be going. Their fees have already been paid before they were even born! And dare say something like that about Lily, Luna, James and Severus again and I'll show you the true powers of a Wizard! Understood?! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

That was enough to send the Dursley's running out the front door before I heard them unhook the boat, and tried to get back to shore in the storm that calmed down a bit. However, Willow just kept rambling on and on as the objects that levitated into the air started to fly all over the place, while the wind was threatening to blow the entire cabin down. I gaped at the sight, is this the power of the wizard?

Remus quickly walked towards us, dodging 2 pillows and a glass bottle on the way. He quickly removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders before he uncorked a vial full of misty-blue liquid and made Willow drink it. Slowly, but surely, she calmed down, and the objects flying around the room were slowly lowering down.

Willow then looked up at us as her tears of sadness, anger, but mostly relief started to stop, while the last drops slowly streaked down her eyes. "Ha...Haha... Why did I ever believe that what they said was true? I should have known that they were lying the whole time..."

"I should have too Willow," I stated before sitting next to her. "I also should have known that they were lying."

Remus's face went pepper red before he rubbed his temples. "Oh wait until I tell Dumbledore what those muggles have been filling your head with... There is no way... Just no way...!"

"What's a Muggle?" I asked, trying to lift the thick tension around the air.

"Non magic folk," he quickly answered. Before checking a watch for the time. "*Sigh* Look, I'll tell you the truth of both of your parents after we finish buying your supplies okay? Right now we've got to hurry if we are to get your supplies on time. As much I hate how you, their children, were lied about them."

"...Sure..." the both of us answered as we followed Remus out the cabin door. Outside, the storm has abruptly calmed down and the moon shone through the night sky. Willow quickly buttoned the cloak, and tried to get warm. She was only wearing a thin threadbare dress in the first place, and while my clothes were also threadbare, but at least it's a bit warm.

While we waited, Remus quickly fired up the jet black motorbike with a side seat he transformed out of no where and helped the two of us in. As the motorcycle took off into the night sky. Willow's left eye than sparked from lifeless black to a clear glowing light gray color (I think it's only me through). She smiled again just as we flew over cities, only this time, it was a genuine smile. A smile that I haven't seen before...

My lips also formed a smile as I saw her peer down on the town bellow. Maybe this was a start of a new life for us... A new life...


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Ally

**Author Notes:**

Well then Here's the Next chapter! Hope you like it!

And special thanks to my Beta reader, and friend winrykatbell who helped me with this chapter!

_-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

Which house should I put Willow? The results so far are:

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryiffindor:3**

**Hufflepuff:3**

**Ravenclaw:1**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

"No..."

"Will..."

"NO..."

"Willow!"

"NO!"

"Come on Willow! It's not that bad!" Remus protested as he tried to coax my half-agitated twin from behind the trash bin.

"Yes it is!"

"Willow..." I sighed as I shook my head.

Things were... Well, **_WAS_** going smoothly as we were flying to London, but right after we landed in this secluded alleyway in London, Willow literally jumped off the motorcycle and hid behind the trash bin. Refusing to come out even an inch. The reason? Her face and hair.

"They are not creepy Willow!" Remus called again. "Even your mother had mismatched eyes! And she was pretty with them to the point many people tried to court her! Including a certain person we... er... I mean I know!"

"That's with my mother!" she protested back. "Look at me, I have this burn that covers my face, and my hair is white of all colors! As much as I wish to keep it white, who in the world was born with mismatched eyes!? Definitely not much to none at all! Plus, wearing the hood is both attention attracting and will blow off in the wind for certain! While...while...they... Lied that's true, but they weren't lying when they said I'll attract attention with...This...look."

This earned a sigh from Remus before he looked thoughtful for a moment before he bended down to Willow's eye level, and asked "If I temporarily change your looks a bit, will you come out?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is, but only temporarily." Remus answered. "It'll wear off around midnight, or a few hours earlier, but should be enough to get your supplies."

"... I...I ...*Sigh*... Fine." Willow finally agreed as she slowly, but surely stepped out before Remus waved his wand and suddenly, Willow's hair turned raven-black, before her burn faded away and then both her eyes changed into emerald-green, just like mine. She brushed her hand through her hair with shock.

"Wow..." she breathed out with pure shock. "How...?"

"A simple spell." Remus answered as he motioned for us to get on the motorcycle. " And speaking of spells, I forgot to mention that witches or wizards under the age of 17 can't use magic outside school or they could be charged..."

"But Harry and I did magic before!" Willow yelled in panic.

"Calm down, and let me finish okay?" Remus smoothed as he pointed to his 'stick'. "While it is true that you'll only get charged if you do it in front of Muggles, it only applies to you when you get a wand. Besides, all of those were accidental, accidental magic is forgiveable, no wizard nor witch could control themselves if they are too emotional at times."

"Does that mean...?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep, it's all not guilty, and I can teach some spells to you at the place we're going to stay. " Remus answered as if reading my mind before we took off out of the Ally way and into London.

**Few minutes Later...**

"Here we are!" Sirius said as we stopped in front of a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron. "This is the Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place."

Willow and I gave him an incredulous look, THIS is where we'll be getting our supplies? Looks more like getting something to drink or eat in my option.

When Remus saw our looks, he shook it off with a laugh. " 'For a famous place it looks quiet shabby.' Right? I know. I thought it at first when I first came too."

"Are you sure there isn't a mistake?" I asked. "Not to rude, but it looks like it sells beer and wine to me."

"Like I said, I know it may not look like it." Remus laughed before he parked his motorcycle somewhere. "But you'll be surprised when I show you the entrance to it... Oh! And try not to get anyone's attention, if they recognize any one of you, they will recognize the other, and there will be problems. "

Once again Will and I looked at each other, before Willow ran her hand through her now-black hair before the group entered the pub. Inside the pub were a fair amount of people, all wearing the strangest clothing.

As we passed the pub, we were almost at the back of the pub when suddenly someone yelled "Look out!" Before a pot filled with scalding water was sent flying towards our direction. Before suddenly, a gust of wind blew them towards a nearby table, and the water that was out of the pot was then lifted back into the pot without spilling one drop.

However, what really shocked me was that Willow's hair, eyes, and face turned back to normal just as the pot was on the table. And before I knew it, everybody was staring at us.

* * *

_**Willow's P.O.V:**_

What in the world just happened? One minute I saw the pot flying towards us, and the next? They were on the table as if it was there before!

However, before I could get the heads or tails on what was going on, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I turned to Harry who pointed at my hair and eyes before I noticed that my hair had turned back to its normal color, and possibly my eyes and scars as well.

"Well, bless my soul, You two must be a Willow Nova and Harry Potter!" An old man stated at me before looking at Harry. "It's an honor to meet the two of you."

Harry and I looked at each other and back to the man who had his hand out to shake ours. We both took turns shaking his hand before everyone came a crowd of people's hands, all of which I did not know. Remus meant what he said when he said that if we were recognized there will be problems, but how did they know who we are? Was it because of what I did...?... No, they recognized us when my hair and eyes was let out... Oh boy... If that's the case I'll really have to ask Remus to teach me that spell so I can cover myself wherever I go...

"H-Harry P-Potter and W-W-W-Willow N-Nova, it's a p-pleasure to meet you b-both," a strange-looking man with a purple turban on his head stammered to us. However, when I looked at him, I could have sworn I felt something wrong about his aura.

"Hello Professor Quirrell," Remus greeted. "Harry,Willow meet Professor Quirrell, he'll be teacher ya Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"Oh, hello Professor Quirrell," I managed to said after a split-minutes hesitation and held out my hand. Proffessor Quirrell didn't shake it though, he just stared at it with widened eyes and backed away, and looked...scared?

"I l-look forward to s-seeing you two at H-Hogwarts…" he mumbled walking away.

"Sorry about that, Professor Quirrell scares easily, but don't let it bother you," Remus said as we finally walked out of the inn's back door, and into another room where we saw a large brick wall with some trash laying out.

"That's not why I'm a bit... unnerved..." I said before I blurred into a series of questions. "Why did my hair and eyes turn back when you said it'll wear off when it was 9:00? How did they know us? How did they recognize me and Harry just because they saw me? Why are we so well-known to them when we hardly even know who we are?! Plus... About that professor his aura... Ah... Sorry. "

"No need to be sorry." Remus reasured as he walked towards the brick wall. "For the most of them: I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you all that. And for the first...? Well let's just say I think you have more than just your mothers sensing abilities. And it's that itself that overpowered my spell when you used it."

"Abilities? It isn't magic?" Harry asked before looking at me.

"I suggest you talk with the Headmaster if you wish to know. I'm not exactly the best choice for that kind of questions. But putting that aside, we first need to go somewhere to get your things... Oh and Willow. I'll redo the spell again, but try not to break it again." Remus said before casting the spell, and my hair, scars, and eyes changed once again before he touched several different bricks on the wall with his wand, and then stepped away from the wall. Not a moment later, the bricks slowly moved around to form a small doorway that looked as though it led into another street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Remus welcomed us as we entered into the busy street.

"Is... Is this the place you said that was disguised?" I whispered with wonder as I entered into the hidden world. Diagon Ally was Amazing in my option. Cheerful auras radiated the entire street, as children ran around with others, salesmen trying to sell the strangest of things, magical objects moving about, and people rushing into the various shops.

We walked around for a few minutes, looking at all the different shops and items for sale when I realized something... How are we going to pay for our things?

"Er... Remus? Where are we going? And how are we going to buy any of these things? We don't have any money…" I mentioned, before Harry also realized it.

"Willow's right, how are we going to pay for all of this?"

"Do you really believe your parents would leave you with nothing?" Remus asked before he pointed to a building right in front of us. " See that building? That's Gringotts, and that's where we're going to go first to get some money."

"Is it like a bank?" Harry asked as we both gazed at a large white building with columns running down the front of it. Above the door was a sign that said Gringotts.

"Yes, it's the wizard's bank," Remus answered before opening the door. "It's run by goblins. As intelligent as they may be, they aren't very pleasant. However, they are the best safe keepers in the world. Like Hogwarts, trying to break through it is impossible. So I'd suggest you give them your respect."

When we went into the bank, Harry and I caught our first glimpse of what a goblin was. Unlike in the books I've read, the goblins here take more of a human form, only they had a ugliness to them with their short, squashed looking face with large ears and noses.

"Hello!" Remus said to the goblin who was in the front desk writing something with... A feather?

"How can I help you?" the goblin asked without raising his head.

"Mr. Harry Potter, and Ms. Willow Nova wishes to make a withdraw from the trust vaults of their parent's will." Remus stated before he placed two keys on the desk. The keys looked identical, but one was gold, while the other was silver.

"Very well then, I shall have someone take you all to the vaults..." the goblin said before standing up, but Remus stopped him for a minute.

"Wait a minute please!" he stated before he took a letter out of his coat and handed it to the goblin. "I'm also have a note from Headmaster Dumbledore about you-know what, in vault you-know-which."

I looked at Remus in confusion and wondered why Remus wasn't telling us what was going on, but didn't ask as the goblin read the letter and then summoned another goblin called Griphook to take us down to the vault. Deciding not to argue much, we all followed the Goblin into the vaults.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

Riding the car towards the vault certainly wasn't a pleasant experience, the moment we got off, was the moment I felt sick to the stomach. We first stopped at my vault 678, where my trust vault was located, and boy was I shocked by the contents. Enormous piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts filled the entire vault. My jaws dropped, my parents had left all this to me? I expected the trust vaults to be only a moderate amount of cash, but this much?!

I stared at the vault shocked for 5 whole minutes before Willow finally shook me out of my shock. Snapping out of it, I quickly scooped up some money, and then we were off to Willow`s Vault which was right next door to mine.

Willow had the same reaction when she saw what was in her vault, she had about the same amount of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts as I did, but unlike mine in the middle of her vault was a table, and on the table was a notebook with a letter on top of it.

Remus slowly pushed Willow inside an told her to go see what it was. She picked up the note before silently reading it. After a few minutes, I saw Willow quickly rub her eyes before she folded the letter, and placed it inside the notebook.

After she also grabbed some money, and grabbed the notebook that stood nearby and hurried out of the vault and into the cart. Still rubbing away some tears that leaked out. I wonder what she read, why is she crying?

After we got on the cart once more, the goblin led us sown to Vault 713. Remus still wouldn't tell us what was inside because it was Hogwarts business, very secret. At first I didn't know what to expect, but much to my disappointment it held nothing except a small thing wrapped in brown paper, I didn't see why it needed a vault in the first place. Remus just entered the vault and took the thing out and placed it in his pocket, before leading us back to Diagon Alley to buy our supplies.

* * *

_**No Ones P.O.V:**_

The first thing that the twins did after they left the bank was wonder how are they going to use the money for, besides supplies and stuff. Remus suggested clothes, and the twins were more than happy to agree. They went to Madam Malkin and they separated Willow and Harry into two different stalls to be fitted.

While fitting on new clothes, Willow noticed how Remus was picking some clothes out for Harry and her. And wondered if he was either Harry's or her Godfather. She heard of them before, but had no knowledge if the either of them had one. When they were both fitted into a twin-combo of the same jeans, shirts, and cloak, they both hopped down and they paid for everything.

"Remus? Are you by chance our Godfather?" Willow asked hesitantly as Remus looked up from our shopping list before he shook his head.

"No, I'm not, Luna and Lily both named someone else as your Godfather." Remus spat out the 'else' before he whispered something that Williow barely managed to catch. "... I wish I took the offer though, but..."

"Where is he?" Harry asked after the twins got over they're slight confusion. "And do we have any Godmother's?"

"He's away, and yes you did once have one." Remus smiled sadly. "Your Godmothers just happened to be each other's mother. Lily was Willow's, while Luna was Harry's..."

* * *

_**Willow's P.O.V:**_

After we left the shop in our new clothes, and with our new uniforms, Remus took us to the Apothecary, which was interesting enough to make up for its bad smell (in my opinion anyway's). While Remus was talking with the owner for some basic potions supplies, I climbed up a ladder to get a better look at a boiling cauldron, while Harry checked the place over. As I saw the boiling cauldron, my eyes flashed with awe and amazement. I don't really know why, but I was fascinated by the contents, and I couldn't wait to start using what supplies I will get.

However, my little stunt caused Remus to scold me later for my recklessness, and Harry for not keeping an eye on me. To tell the truth, for once I wasn't really bothered by it. In my option, it was quite worth it if it was to see it, and after the scolding and me promising I'll watch it next time, the shopkeeper came out with our supplies. To tell the truth, I wanted the silver cauldron, instead of the Pewter one, but it states perfectly on the shopping list that must be pewter. I made a silent vow that after I master the 'art of potions' (or so I think that's what it's called) I'll get one.

After a few more shops (along with me getting lost a few times and bumping into random people), we bought a trunk so we could put our things in, and then took off into the book store... Well, I did anyway's, Harry was a bit more interested in the broom shop that was next door.

After we finished buying our textbooks, I went surfing through the shelves once more and got 3 other books. One was how to play the guitar. Second was on violins, and the last one was one that I found by accident when I came across it. The book's name is "All you need for basic healing", and it's authors were one Luna. , and one Lily Potter, my mother, and my aunt. It was because of this discovery, that caused me run around looking to see if I could find any more works from them when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" the boy said as the books in his hands dropped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I helped him pick up his books. "I didn't see you there!

"No, it's my fault. I should have been more careful," said a boy about 13 with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Oh! And where are my manners? My name is Cedric Diggory. It's nice to meet you Ms...?"

"...Ah?... Oh! I... Er...uh... I..." I sputtered before I got my name out. "Willow! My name is Willow, but you can call me Will, it's nice to meet you too Mr. Diggory. "

"You can just call me Cedric. Mr Diggory sounds too formal." He said before he picked up the last book that lay on the ground. "Are you a student at Hogwarts? That's the school I'm in."

"Yes, I'm starting my first year." I answered. "How about you? And what's it like at Hogwarts?"

"I'm in the third year, and I'm a Hufflepuff." Cedric answered. "And for Hogwarts? I won't give it away, but you'll love it."

"Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"It's one of the 4 houses in Hogwarts," Cedric answered. "Every year, the first years are to be sorted into one of the houses: Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. It will act like another family during your stay, and you work as a group with them."

"How are we sorted then?"

"That is a secret." Cedric laughed before he checked his watch "Oh dear... Sorry Will, but I have to go now before my father gets worried. It was nice knowing you, and I'll see you again at the Hogwarts train okay?"

"Ah... Sure! It was also nice meeting you Cedric!" I called to him before he left the shop. I stood there for a moment before my face flushed so hard I was sure if my hair was in its original state, it would be bright pink... Strange through... Why...?

"Made a new friend?" Remus's voice echoed behind me that made me squeak and turn around to see him grinning at me. "And I see you found your mother's and aunt's work. They were really accomplished healers."

"Er... Yes, for both, and his name is Cedric" I managed to get out. "I accidentally bumped into him and we talked a bit."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he walked towards us with a few more books in hand. "What happened to your face Willow? You look as if you have a fever... And whatever you're doing calm down! Your hair is flickering from black to white! "

"Speaking of which..." Remus said before he handed us two more books. "Here are some books you may want.".

Thanking Remus, we took the books that were in his hands. The top one was called How to Brew Potions Without Problems, the second one was called Transfiguration, a Fools Guide. Taking a closer look at the authors, Harry and I realized that the books were written by my father and Harry's father.

"There's a picture of them in their respective books," Remus said before Harry and I flipped the books open to try and find their pictures. "They were great Wizards and Witches, and accomplished much in their life."

"Did any of them teach at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Excluding Luna who taught D.A.D.A, the others didn't. Which was quite a shame in my opinion." Remus answered. "Your mothers were accomplished Healers, while your fathers worked for the Ministry of Magic."

"The what?" Harry said, confused.

"The Ministry of Magic," Sirius said. "That's our government. They make sure that muggles don't find out about us."

"Why...?"

"Witch burnings right?" I interrupted before Harry gave me a shocked look before I quickly apologized. "Sorry Harry, anyway's I read it in a novel, but in the middle ages. People killed, burned, and tortured people who they call 'Witches...' Are you saying it's actually true?!"

"Bingo, right on the spot" Remus said as the both of us turned pale. "Anyway's, James worked as an Auror, or a dark witch catcher. Severus worked in the Potions and Experimental Science Department."

"Was it dangerous working there?" I asked.

"When it comes catching Dark Wizards/Witches, and exploding Cauldrons, yes. But that's where your mothers come in." Remus answered. "Anyways, Luna and Severus liked to travel, and usually tagged James and Lily along. I've still got photo's of them in their travels that I think you'll like. They would have wanted for you to have it."

"That would be great," Harry and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Time-skip: 6:00 pm**

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

"Alright now... We still need... our wands," I said looking down at the list after we had finished buying all supplies, and books.

"Okay, how about you two go and get your wands at Ollivander's, while I stop by somewhere really quick." Remus said as he pointed at the store before he quickly checked the time, and from his clock, I saw that it was nearly six o' clock at night.

As we entered into the wand shop, Willow and I saw a room full of boxes, all of which held a unique kind of wand. When the bell on the door signalled our arrival, an old man appeared from an aisle behind the desk. He looked at the two of us for a moment before he smiled.

"Well, hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Nova" the man said as he climbed down and started looking through the shelves. "It seems that just yesterday that your parents came to buy they're first wand themselves... Ah I remember all 4 of them, all were fine wands in their hands, ah yes they were..."

He then pulled out two of the boxes out of the shelf before he walked out of the shelf, and handed the wands to the both of us. "Now give it a wave…"

We did what we were told, and the glass besides me shattered, before a large cherry pie came out of no where and landed on Ollivander.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry?" Willow whispered.

"No-No problem!" Ollivander said before he cleaned the pie away, and snatched the wands out of our hands before he went to get another pair. "But these wands are not right at all…"

After several tries which involved a lot of broken furniture, 3 more pies appearing out of nowhere, mountains of fruit filling the store, a flood of water, and a lot of other disasters. Ollivander finally came back with a curious look in his eye.

"Let's try these…" he murmured before handing the wands to us. "Holly, 11 inches, and Rowan, 11 and 1/4 inches"

We looked at each other for a second before we took it and gave the wands a wave, my wand had sparks flying out of it, while Willow's wand made calm winds blow past us from inside the shop and out the door.

"Curious…very curious indeed…" Ollivander said almost to himself.

"What's curious?" I asked.

Ollivander hesitated for a moment before saying, " I remember every single wand I've ever sold all these years. It just so happens, that the phoenix, whose tail-feather that's in your wands gave 3 feathers away. Two of which are in your wands. It is curious that the two of you were destined for this wand, when their brother, gave the two of you that scar."

"So... Who owned that wand?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"We do not speak his name," Ollivander answered. "The wand chooses the Wizard Ms. Nova. No one really knows why. However, what can be certain is that we could expect great things from you two. After all, he who must not be named did great things... Terrible!...Yes, but great things."

"Harry! Willow!" Remus's voice sounded as we all turned around to see him staring through the window carrying two owls: one was pure white, the other was brown with white spots sprinkled throughout it.

"Happy birthday!" he called through the window.

* * *

_**Willow's P.O.V:**_

I was deathly quite later on that night, brushing my hand past my now white hair while I thought about what happened in the last twenty-four hours: That letter, The information on my parent's, my school years at Hogwarts with Harry, what Olivander had said, and Ced... Wait. Why in the world am I thinking about him?! I just met him once! It's not like I'd talk him again... Right?

"Are the two of you aright?" asked Remus. "You hadn't eaten much of your food at dinner, and you both seemed disturbed."

I hesitated, but then before I could ask, Harry piped up first. "He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave us this scar?"

Remus sighed before placing his book down, and leaned into the coach. "First, understand this; because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad, and a few years ago, there was one who went as bad as you can. And his name was V-…his name was V…."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested.

"No, it... ! Never-mind. Alright, Voldemort," he whispered.

"Voldemort?" Harry and I repeated.

"Shh!" he said. "Back in the past, he was the darkest wizard the world has ever seen. During my years at Hogwarts, he was gathering followers, most were in Severus's house: The Slytherins..."

"My father... Was this V... You know Who's follower?!" I gasped.

"NONONONO!" Remus quickly protested. "That's not what I meant! He was a great person that helped me out when I really needed it! And while it was true that he was interested in the Dark art's. He stopped after a Slytherin he called friend did to your mother, who was also in Slytherin."

"What did they do to my mother?" I asked.

"I don't really know what happened, all I know is that after that happened, he never talked with his old friends again!"

"He loved her didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Before Lily, she was the first to show him kindness, when others didn't really accept him." Remus said as he smiled sadly. "To tell the truth, at first James and my other friends didn't really like Severus."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Why didn't my father like Willow's father?"

"For Severus, it was for his strange looks, and book smarts. He had long black hair that was greasy until Luna started to fuss over him when he didn't take care of himself." Remus chuckled as the both of us giggled. " However, it was probably because that he was a Slytherin."

"Why? Wasn't my mother also a Slytherin?"

"Well... Luna was a slight exception for 2 reasons: One, she was Lily's sister and second, she's a bit... er, I mean she stood against her own house many times when they bully/harm others , due to that many of us actually wondered why she wasn't sorted in Gryffindor in the first place." Remus quoted as he leaned back. "Before I even met them. Lily, Luna, and Severus were friends long before they came to Hogwarts, while Severus first told Luna that she was a witch. Who told Lily after she got home. Anyways like I mentioned before, he got interested in the Dark arts and fell into the wrong crowd, and we all thought that he would join You-Know-Who."

"However he didn't right?" I asked hopefully.

"Correct. After the incident I mentioned earlier, Severus's eyes opened to the truth and how Luna's warnings were correct. So he started to turn his back on the people that he had been friends with, and started trying to hang out with us. It took Luna's threat to turn our voices into a squeak for a month, and Lily's look that told us that 'we're going to be dead, if you don't agree.' Before we James finally agreed."

I laughed as I imagined what it would have been like to be in Remus's position, before he continued. "Anyways, long story short. We all became good friends as Severus stopped diving deeper into the Dark Arts and joined a little band of followers that were loyal to Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school."

"Do you work at Hogwart's?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not sadly." Remus answered. "Where was I now... Oh yeah! It took a while, but when your parents finally married and got pregnant with you two, they were overjoyed. Especially your parents Willow, right after... Never mind. Anyways, when both of your mothers got pregnant, they decided to retire from the stress of Healers at the Hospital and move into something more easy-going. Lily started working at a small clinic while Luna worked as a DADA professor. She at first planned to be a professor there for 2 years, but after some unknown incident both your parents had to go into hiding. However somehow You-Know-Who found out where your parents were hiding and on Halloween he came to Godric's Hollow and killed your parents. He then turned his wand onto the both of you and tried to kill you as well."

"Us?" Harry repeated as I went ghastly pale. "Voldemort tried to kill us?"

"That isn't a ordinary cut on your forehead. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse and an evil one at that."

"Then where did my burn come from then?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Did it also come from that curse you were talking about?"

"No, I'm not sure of the details, but that burn of yours" Remus said before he placed his hand on my left eye. "Was caused by a simple fire charm from one of You-Know-Who's followers when he disappeared. Some say he died, but I think he's still out there, too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain, somehow you two stopped him that night. That's why you're both famous, that's why everyone knows your names. You're the Children Who Lived."


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Train

**A/N:**

Sorry for not Updating for a while! I had to sort out some issues and get my assignments done!

For those that seem to see a slight difference with the past chapters, yes, I changed a bit of it since there were slight errors and places where it would not work.

Thanks again to my friend, and beta reader Kat (aka: winrykatbell) with helping me correcting mistakes and encouraging me! I really appreciate it!

Once again, Review please! They can help me out with the story a lot!

_-KamaUzu, the Scythe of Whirlwinds_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Harry potter**_

* * *

Poll: Which house should Willow go to?

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryiffindor:5**

**Hufflepuff:5**

**Ravenclaw:2**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express**

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

Remus brought us to Dursley's door the next morning after a spot of breakfast, teaching us a spell or two that might help us, and getting a new wig (Willow's request). Before making us wait outside before he went inside to talk with the Dursley`s about our treatment. After he finished talking to them, he came out with a 'OK' sign before giving us two tickets and said that we had to be at King's Cross Station on September 1 and that the train would leave at eleven o' clock. When I saw the ticket, Willow and I immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Er...Remus?" Willow said. "This ticket says to go to Platform 9 and 3/4… There's no such thing rig... Huh? Where did he go?" She asked before I noticed that Remus had already disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I turned my eyes to meet Willow's. "Like you mentioned, I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as Platform 9 and 3/4... Or is there?"

**==Time-skip==**

Our last month with the Dursley's wasn't really fun. While it was true that the Dursley's treated us better in some parts since Remus`s talk with them (and Willow's inhuman punch out of rage which she still apologized), we still had the same rituals like making breakfast, Willow putting the wig and bandages on(at least she doesn't need to cover the eye entirely now), and so on.

For our owls, I decided to call mine Hedwig after reading Hogwarts, a History, while it took Willow was torn between naming her's Aegis, or Valor. It took her a week before she finally decided to name her owl Aegis; Aegis Valor or A.V for short. Why she decided to give him a last name was beyond my imagination, but according to her, it sounded better since it's like he's a family now. However, letting them out to fly was a bit of problem since Uncle Vernon didn't like them flying around, so we had to secretly let them out during night time and tell them to please not make a sound (which much to our surprise, they obeyed as if they understood).

While we couldn't use spells since it was forbidden to perform it in front of muggles, we could at least read the books we got. While Willow decided to start with the Healing book, I decided to dive into the Potions since I have already finished a tenth of the Transfiguration book yesterday. While I find that my uncle's work was very fascinating, I did find it quite hard to compare Willow with him. The picture of the man looked as if he never smiled before, and while it is true Willow's sometimes like that in the past, at least she's smiling more often lately.

However, that thought went flying out the window after Hedwig and Aegis delivered 2 small box that contained pictures of our parents, because in a group shot of them together, I saw smiling alongside my parents and aunt. Making Willow deduct that the stern photo's were probably just for the book, even through the others 'stern' looks looked more like smiles to the both of us.

After August finally ended and September came, Uncle Vernon brought us to Kings Cross station, but only because it would make us leave them for a whole school year. After Uncle Vernon loaded our trunks onto a trolley before mocking us about our tickets before he left.

Checking the clock, I noticed that there was only half an hour left, but had a slight problem...where are we going to go? We had no idea where Platform 9 and 3/4 was!

"Maybe we can start with platform 9 and platform 10?" Willow suggested as she checked her ticket before I sighed and nodded.

**==20 minutes later==**

I sighed with irritation as I took a seat on the bench between Platform 9 and 10 while Willow sat beside me with her eyes closed, trying to 'sense' in which I can still not grasp how she does it.

"I think it's nearby." Willow said as she looked around Platform 9 and Platform 10. "There is definitely something fishy about this place, something about this place is making me feel that it's hiding something from plain view."

"Yeah, but WHERE?!" I stressed that word before I leaned back on the bench with my hand rubbing my forehead. "I can't sense like you can, and if we don't hurry we'll miss the train!"

"I know! But do you have any other suggestions?" Willow reasoned as she tugged on her black wig a bit. "I believe that the conductor here doesn't know about it since he's a muggle, but if we think in a wizards way, they might have hidden it. I would wish to hide myself if there were people after me."

I just sighed as Willow scratched around her bandaged eye before she continued to 'focus' while I watched as the time passed by. Crowds of people passed by us, staring at our owls in our carts. Hedwig, looked around at the people while Aegis slept silently in his cage.

"Why in the world did Remus have to leave us before explaining to us where Platform 9 and 3/4 is?!" I grumbled as I looked at the clock. "If we don't hurry the tr..."

"Looking for me?" A voice jolted the both of us out of our thoughts with shock as we both looked up to see Remus smiling at us with a grin on his face. "Hello again you two!"

"Remus!" Willow gasped. "What...?"

"Helping you two find the platform of course!" he answered. "Sorry I'm a bit late, but I thought that you two needed a lead on where to go!"

"That`ll be great!" I said before Remus pointed at the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

"All you two need to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Remus said as we gave him a doubtful look, he just shook him head before he turned to the wall. "Fine then, I shall show you how, now... Observe!"

Just as he finished that, he walked towards the wall, and then much to our surprise, he disappeared! After a few minutes of gasping with shock, I offered to go first. As I walked in front of it, I took a deep breath before I charged towards the wall, and closed my eyes as I was about to reach the walls, but I continued to run. When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped.

There was a huge sign labeled Platform 9 ¾ hanging from the ceiling and an enormous black and scarlet train that was sitting on the tracks. There was a large crowd of people, all varying in age, saying goodbye to one another as they began to board the train. It was amazing how many people there was.

"Amazing is it?" Remus asked.

I just stayed silent, my mouth hanging straight open as I continued to stare. I was so caught up staring, I forgot that Willow was still behind me. It was a good thing that Remus pulled me out of the way just in time, but the cart didn't. Resulting her to crash into it, sending the luggage, including Hedwig`s cage to go flying. Luckily the luggage didn't hit anyone, and only landed a few inches away from the cart.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm so Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Willow repeated quickly as she quickly ran over to try and get the luggage back on the trunk while Remus pushed her cart to the side before he and I also went to help get my stuff back on the trolley.

"Willow... Calm down already!" I sighed as I got Hedwig's cage back on the trolley before I continued "Anyways, look around first. Isn't it amazing?"

After that, Willow gazed at her surroundings before she gasped. "It... It really is..."

* * *

**5 minutes later, On the Train, Random Corridor:**

After Remus helped us get our things on the train, he bid us goodbye before disappearing into the crowd. After the both of us found a corridor at the end of the train, we placed our trunks away... Well... We tried anyways...

**THUMP!**

"OW! THAT HURT!" I yelled as I let go of the trunk, which was a bad idea.

**CRASH!**

"Yelp! Don't let the trunk go like that!" Willow yelled as she pulled her foot from under my trunk and tried to ease the pain. Frustrated with the fact we were going to have a bruise at this rate. I remembered a spell that Remus had taught us before I pulled my wand out and chanted the incantation.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I cried out before both trunks lifted into the air and was stored away before I also rubbed my hip where the trunk hit me pretty hard.

"It's a simple spell," I muttered as the pain finally eased away. "Simple, but useful."

"I agree with you on that one." Willow agreed as she pulled her wig off and pointed her wand at it before chanting out a spell. " Colovaria!"

Just as she finished the spell, he white hair then changed to the same colour as her wig before she did the same to eyes and changed them into the same emerald green eyes like I had.

"Let me guess, you found that in the charm book and asked Remus to teach you it?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone before I pulled the Transfiguration's book out of my backpack. "Willow, you don't have to hide it any more. If my guess is correct, then..."

"I just don't feel comfortable showing that me okay?" Willow interrupted me before apologizing. "Sorry, but that's the truth. I don't like the attention they gave me back then, and I really don't feel ready yet to show an entire school of students 'me'. I have been hiding it for my whole life back there remember?"

"This isn't there any more Willow." I sighed. "I don't think the school will discriminate you for the looks, the adults back in Diagon Alley certainly had no issues. " I shook my head. "And if my guess is correct, then it should have already been spread that you have white hair and miss-matched eyes."

"But it's... Ha?" She said before I noticed that on her lap there was a brown toad croaking at her. She lifted her head up to face me before I just gave her a shrug.

"I wonder who's toad is that?" I asked as Willow just took the toad into her hands. "And how did it get on your lap? It's quite a distance between the floor and your lap."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know." Willow sighed as she brushed her bangs over her left eye and stood up. "I'll go see if I can find the owner... Kay?"

"Sure." I nodded, knowing that it may be the best course for now. "But please think about what I had talked about earlier, I'm positive that it'll be okay..."

"...I'll think about it..." Willow answered before she opened the door and left.

* * *

**_Willow's P.O.V:_**

Finding the toads lost owner was pretty easy considering the fact he was looking all over the place for it. Luckily I sneaked away the moment I shoved it in his hands or he might have found out who I was. I just sighed at my own behaviour. A part of me just wanted to meet new people, while the other wanted to be alone. However, with what happened the last time I tried, it turned out horribly... No, don't think about it, it's already bad enough...

Noticing a girl in front of me, I immediately lowered my face, not wanting her to notice me. As she left, I raised my head back up a bit and thought about what Harry had said. True, the wizarding world might not judge me by that, but I didn't have the courage to do it. It was already bad enough in the muggle world, and I definitely did not want it to happen again in the...

"Oof!" I grunted as I bumped into someone while I was so concentrated in my thoughts. Lifting my head up, I was met face to face with the very person I saw a month ago: Cedric Diggory.

"C-C-Cedric?" I asked as he stared into my eyes before recognizing me.

"Willow?" he asked as he pointing at the left side of his face "What happened to your face? The last time I saw you, you didn't have those bandages on!"

"I...I..." I stammered as my mind was running about yelling 'Oh dear, Oh dear, What am I going to tell him?'

_"The Truth of Course!"_ I heard my rational （or was it my brave?）mind yell in my mind.

"What?!" I yelled back in my mind. "Are you nuts?! What if..."

_"Do you think him as a friend or not?!"_ It yelled back. _"If you think him as a friend tell him the truth!"_

"I...I..." I continued to say before I finally sighed and hoped that honesty will be the best policy at the moment. "... When we met last time, I was under a spell to hide it... It covered a portion of the truth and... Well... I think it's better off if you see it yourself... But please don't hate me for this!"

"Why in the world would I hate you for?" Cedric asked with total confusion.

"Well..."

"Willow!" Harry's voice called out from behind that made me turn to see him run up to me. "Are you okay? You've been gone for a while and... Who's this?"

Cedric gave me a curious look before I introduced them. "Harry, this is Cedric Diggory, a friend of mine, Cedric, this is Harry, my brother. Harry, Cedric"

"It's nice to meet you Harry," Cedric said as he gave out his hand to shake before Harry gladly took it. However, it was also at that point he noticed Harry's scar, and his eyes widened. "That scar... Are you by chance Harry Potter?"

"That's me," Harry said before lifting his hair to reveal his scar before I became the centre of attention. Sighing, I removed my bandages to reveal my burn and scars. The look on Cedric's face was... What should I say? Yikes?

"Whoa..." was all that he got out after I finished re-bandaging my face using the reflection on the window nearby. "I really didn't expect... Oh my..."

"...Shall we talk about this at our corridors?" I suggested before the boys nodded.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V:**_

When we arrived at the corridors Willow sat beside me while Cedric sat in front of us. Silence literally rang through the air before I finally decided to break it with a question.

"So... How did you two meet?"

"I crashed/bumped into her at the bookshop." They said at the same time before Willow lowered her head while Cedric rubbed the back of his head.

"To tell the truth, I never expected you to be a Nova, Willow." Cedric said meekly. "At least I can see why you choose to hide yourself back in the book-shop, you would be recognized almost everywhere... And one more thing, it's only from rumors, but aren't you two cousins?"

"Well..."

**Knock Knock Knock**

A knock suddenly came from the door made us turn our head to see the freckle-faced, red haired boy.

"Hello," he said. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." We all said at the same time before Cedric moved over to make room for him.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly." The red-haired boy introduced as he sat down.

"I'm Cedric Diggory" Cedric said before he pointed at us. "And they're my friend Willow Nova, and her... brother, Harry Potter"

Ron's eyes widened and stared at my forehead before asking "Do you really... Wait, brother? I thought you were...?"

"Cousins? Well... Yes, we are. However sometimes 2 people doesn't really have to be totally blood related to become brothers and sisters. We think each other as brothers and sisters, and that is enough reason to give each other the rights to that title." Willow answered before she looked down as I showed Ron my scar. Few moments later, she took a deep breath and removed the bandages again to show Ron her's, which made Ron go a bit pale at the sight of the burn.

"S-Sorry?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"On the bright side, at least my face isn't deformed, only a darker shade for a burn." Willow sighed before she quickly bandaged the burn before an elderly women came with a cart full of candy and treats. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Cedric and Ron declined, having brought some food, but Willow and I took out some money and brought a bit of everything. After declining Cedric's idea of paying a portion of the bill, we all feasted on candy and sweets.

"Careful of the Every Flavor Beans now. It means every flav..." Cedric warned Willow just as she took a greenish-yellow bean, in which she spat out after a split second of shock before yelling "Ack! Vomit! It tastes like Vomit!"

The whole group including me burst into laughter as she drowned a glass of water that Cedric passed her, drowning the vomit flavor away before she grabbed a chocolate frog the same time I did.

"Are these real frogs?" she asked.

"Nope, it's just a spell, and it's the cards you want. Each of them have famous witch or wizards on it." Ron answered as we opened it. My frog jumped out of the window and escaped, and Willow's... Let's just say it first jumped onto her face first before it jumped out the window, leaving a chocolate stain on her face. A full minute ticked by before we burst out laughing again.

"Anyone have a napkin?" Willow asked with embarrassment as we finally calmed down from laughing. After getting a tissue, she quickly wiped the chocolate away, as I pulled out the card.

"I got Albus Dumbledore..." I said as Willow pulled her's out.

"I got 6 of them," Ron said before he turned to Willow "What did you get Will?"

"Let's see...Mine says..." she trailed off. "Ptolemy."

"EEHHH?!" Ron said as he bent over to see it. "How did you get that on a go?!"

"Ha...?" Willow asked before Cedric laughed.

"Don't mind Ron," he laughed trying to calm down. "That's one of the only cards he has yet to collect."

"You can have it then," she said as she handed the card to a stunned Ron. "I can always get it again in the future."

* * *

_**Willow's P.O.V:**_

After Ron thanked me times for helping him take another step into his collection, and gave him his extra combo of the Hogwarts Founders cards (Despite my attempts to convince him that one was enough). We continued to feast, and talk about random parts of our lives. Harry and I learned that Ron was the youngest son of 7 brothers, and that he and Cedric's father worked at the Ministry of Magic. At first I thought that maybe they knew more of our parents rather then the obviously exaggerated ones on the books, but sadly they didn't know anything about our parents since they're parents never mentioned anything about them before. While Harry and I find their life very fascinating, they didn't take our story too well and threatened to jinx the Dursley's for a whole year, and it took me about 10 minutes before I finally convinced them not to. The last thing I want to have is for someone to get injured, thrown into prison or worse!

After sorting out that issue, we moved on to talk about the school of Hogwarts, and what events happen there, but as we talked, Ron mentioned a topic that made my blood run cold.

"I guess one should never listen to rumors now." Ron said as Harry took a chomp into another chocolate frog. "While the scars were true, it seems they were wrong when they said you had white hair and mismatched eyes. "

I nearly dropped the Cauldron Cake I was eating the very moment Ron finished saying that, I turned to look at Harry for a moment with a look that said 'is that part public knowledge'? Before I turned back to face them and asked. "Uh... Um... If I had what the... 'Rumors'...say, will it make any difference?"

Ron went red as I finished asking, obviously mistaking my question with an insult. "No! That's not what I meant! It doesn't make any difference at all! While it is true I might find it a bit weird, but judging people by they're looks is just like comparing a... a..."

"To keep it simple, it doesn't matter." Cedric answered for him. "The same goes for me, I don't see a reason why anyone should look down on another because they have different appearances, besides it's what we do that should be the main point to be judged, not our looks."

I was... Stunned... At what they're answers were to that question. While I felt that they were not lying, I had a hard time accepting they're answers, especially what happened 4 years... No, stop thinking about it! It's been a long time and it's time to move on...

Just as I thought that, I felt Harry gently nudge me in the arm to try and convey a message I knew too well, but I just shook my head at him conveying my own message before our topic was once again shifted, and this time on Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who was eating up the all flavor beans.

"Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"

"Sure!" The rest of us said at the same time.

Ron cleared his throat and was about to perform the spell, when a girl in school robes came in. She had bushy brown hair, large front teeth, nice features and brown eyes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Ron said before the girl noticed Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat as he began to chant:

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow**

**Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."**

However, much to our disappointment all the spell did was make a yellow light lightly burn Scabber's girl did not look impressed and I felt bad for him before I told him the real spell, and made him try again.

"Colovaria!" Ron said again before this time the spell worked and Scabbers was now a sunshine yellow color. The girl now looked impressed.

"Your pretty skilled you know?" She said unknown if she was referring to Ron or me. "I've only tried few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me" She added as she sat down in front of Harry and aimed her wand at the taped area of his glasses. "For example, Oculus Reparo."

Before I knew what was happening, my jaw lightly dropped as the tape burned away and the glasses were mended back as good as new.

"That's better isn't it?" she asked.

"Much, thank you," Harry said.

"Where did you find that spell?" I asked Hermione "I didn't find a fixing spell in a spell book"

"It's in..." she answered before she noticed the bandages on my face, and the scar on Harry's head. "Are you... By chance... Willow Nova and Harry Potter?"

"That's us." Harry answered.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before she just shook her head. "I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you two?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. Well, I'd best be off and help Neville." She said before standing back up.

"I can help," I volunteered before I also stood up.

"Me too!" Cedric said before also standing up.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way Ron," She said as she turned to Ron. You've got dirt on your nose, just there."

Ron glared at Hermione while Cedric and I exchanged soft chuckles before leaving the room to find the toad.

During the search, it turned out Nevile was the owner of the very same toad I shoved into his hands back then. However, now that I knew that, it seemed impossible to find the toad now because no matter how hard we looked it was no where to be seen. Jeez, I should have taken note what the toad's Aura felt like! That would have saved a lot of trouble!

**==Few Hours Later==**

The three of us searched for hours, looking for that toad, but even as we we arrived at Hogwarts, we still couldn't find it anywhere.

Because Cedric was in third year, we split up. He went to where the carriages were while me, Harry, and the rest of the first year students gathered over to a HUGE man who was yelling "First years over here, first years!"

After all the First years got together, the man told us we'll be going to the castle by boat. I got onto the boat with Harry and Ron, while Hermione took the boat with a depressed-looking Nevile and a boy I don't know before the boat started to move by magic as we slowly moved into the center of the lake.

When I got the first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle, I had no words to describe the what I saw. Cedric was wrong that it was great, it was Magnificent! Looking at Harry I saw that he had the same look in his eyes, along with his aura singing with joy and happiness. This was where we belonged.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the huge man yelled out.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

That's all for now, but for the next chapter, I need to confirm which house which house Willow will go to. I plan to close the poll in a few weeks time, so if there's a house you want Will to go to, please tell me or forever hold your voice.

Cheers!

Scythe of Whirlwinds


	8. Chapter 7 - To the Readers

**The Story is Discontinued/Abandoned**

While I know how annoying it is for readers and I promised myself that I would not stop writing this story, I have decided to stop writing for this story.

I love this story don't get me wrong. It might not be the best story I admit, but I enjoyed writing it.

However, this story has major problems. Besides the obvious problems of spelling and grammar there was the problem that I haven't completely finished the time line for this story when I first started, and have not been able to piece out the whole "twin" business in a metaphorical way. Making the story difficult to continue as I there are too many plot holes.

Also, after a certain review and another re-read the whole story again, I realized that I accidentally made Willow a Mary Sue, you can argue that she isn't in the reviews, but no matter how hard you may tell me, I can see the flaws in her character design.

Plus, a lot has happened while I was inactive from for months, and by the time I had more time my interest in this story had started to wane. I still love this story, but I no longer am the same person who started this story. I simply can't rewrite it to make it go along with the same storyline I have planned, and I simply don't have the time needed to rewrite the story.

So due to that and varies other reasons I have decided to discontinue this story. It will remain on the site as some people seem to like the story. I hope that this story, despite discontinued, will still entertain someone in the future.

Anyway I want to thank my beta reader Kat for helping me out, and to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I am sorry I couldn't show you the end of this tale.


End file.
